Mystic Messenger: Jumin x MC
by randariow
Summary: Following the route of Jumins route, from prologue till after story and more! In later chapter things will get smutty so be warned, also langue at times.
1. Prologue

' _This has to be the worst night in the history of nights_ ' I thought grimly. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to fend off a headache. ' _Lost my job, got kicked out of my apartment, and now its midnight and i still have yet to find a place to sleep._ ' I sighed for the millionth time that night and pulled my phone out of my pocket to search for a decent motel to stay in for the night. ' _That's new..._ ' I noticed an app on my phone that wasn't there the last i looked. Mystic Messenger.

"Huh..." I clicked it hopping it wouldn't give my phone a virus. My screen went black then screeched as computer jargon scrolled down. As quickly as it started it stopped. It looked like i was in a chatroom now.

 **-UNKNOWN has entered the chatroom-**

UNKNOWN: ...Hello...?

MC: ?

UNKNOWN: Can you see this?

MC: Yes, I can.

UNKNOWN: ... Finally connected. Thank god.

I glanced up at the people passing me by, even though it was so late at night being in the city meant that people were out no matter the time. I took small comfort in that.

UNKNOWN: It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger.

UNKNOWN: I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

UNKNOWN: I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records...

UNKNOWN: I've been sending messages with this app but no reply...

UNKNOWN: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

UNKNOWN: I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad...

' _Sketchy..._ ' I frowned, shifting my duffel bag and leaning against the building wall behind me.

MC: First... who are you?

UNKNOWN: Me? Oh sorry. I didn't even introduce myself.

UNKNOWN: I'm just... a student studying abroad. I'm Korean.

UNKNOWN: I could tell you my name, but it doesn't really matter.

UNKNOWN: You won't find me on search engines. ^^;

UNKNOWN: But, anyways...

UNKNOWN: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

UNKNOWN: I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

UNKNOWN: But still...

UNKNOWN: I'd appreciate it if you could help.

MC: Why are you obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or the post office.

UNKNOWN: Well... Normal people won't be able to understand...

UNKNOWN: To be honest, I have a religion.

UNKNOWN: My religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small.

UNKNOWN: Well, some say that it's just being nosy.

UNKNOWN: But I'm not like normal people.

UNKNOWN: I can't help but think about how stressed the owner might be...

' _Aw Jeez, a religious nut_.' I didn't mind those who have a religion, i just personally thought if i wanted to pray and whatnot i didn't need to go to some building or follow any rules. The whole point was to just be a decent person. I sighed again as the Unknown person started talking again.

UNKNOWN: It's really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

UNKNOWN: I know the area. It's developed.

UNKNOWN: Please?

I frowned more not lowering my defenses just because some person gave me a sob story.

MC: No. You're creepy.

UNKNOWN: Creepy?...^^;;

UNKNOWN: I'm not a creep.

UNKNOWN: Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'you get a treat if you listen to older men'...?

' _Whaaaat..._?' a soft warning alarm went off in my head.

MC: No;;

UNKNOWN: Sorry. I was just kidding ^^;;;

UNKNOWN: Anyways...

UNKNOWN: I know I'm asking too much.

UNKNOWN: You might think I'm odd.

UNKNOWN: ...I am a bit odd to be honest.

UNKNOWN: But would you consider it? I'm talking to you right now.

UNKNOWN: Two complete strangers at two completely different places... It's a miracle we've connected.

UNKNOWN: No one responded to my messages. You're the first one.

UNKNOWN: I don't know how we got connected...

UNKNOWN: But maybe this was meant to be?

UNKNOWN:

UNKNOWN: That is me in the photo.

UNKNOWN: Maybe this will make you less suspicious...?

UNKNOWN: I'm returning to Korea soon, so I'll definitely make it up to you.

UNKNOWN: If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app.

UNKNOWN: Please, I'm begging you.

A photo of a man with piercing green eyes and black almost purple hair. "Hmm...he looks normal. Though not all psychos look the part." I mumbled at my screen, "but what have I got to lose? Since I'm currently jobless and homeless." I tapped my foot steeling my nerves.

MC: Alright... I'm returning asap if something seems strange.

UNKNOWN: Thank you!

UNKNOWN: Then I'll send you the address.

UNKNOWN: Now how do you do that...

UNKNOWN: Found it.

UNKNOWN: [Address] Clink Link

I clicked the link and my GPS started telling me where to go. ' _Well, at least he wasn't lying about it being in a developed area, its practically in the heart of the city._ ' I pushed off the wall and started making my way there. Good thing it wasn't to far, about 15-20mins by foot from where i was standing now.

I finally reached the building and looked up. Not fancy but not a crack house, that was a plus. I pulled the glass door open and rode the elevator to the 7th floor. I then walked about halfway down the hall and stopped at door that had a number lock on it with RFA inscribed above the handle.

UNKNOWN: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.

UNKNOWN: Is there a password lock on the door?

Before i could stop myself i typed a snarky reply.

MC: Hmm. Don't see one.

UNKNOWN: That's strange.

UNKNOWN: There's really nothing?

UNKNOWN: There's nothing to put in the password?

I froze. that soft warning from earlier started to blare really loud in my head and i hastily covered my tracks.

MC: JK. It's here.

UNKNOWN: Haha, nice.

UNKNOWN: You're pretty funny.

UNKNOWN: Then I'll send you the password.

UNKNOWN: [Password] Clink Link

I paused for a moment, ' _Kinda rude to just open someones door...'_

MC: ...Shouldn't I ring the doorbell first?

UNKNOWN: Hmm. You're right!

UNKNOWN: Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight.

UNKNOWN: Then ring the doorbell.

I looked up and rung the bell. after a few minutes of waiting i grumbled, "Guess no one is home."

MC: I don't think anyone's inside...

UNKNOWN: Hmm. No choice then.

UNKNOWN: I guess the place is empty.

UNKNOWN: Why don't you press the code?

MC: Uhm... Okay. I will.

I slowly typed in the code he sent and heard the click of the door unlocking. I turned the handle but didnt go in.

MC: The door's open.

UNKNOWN: Good. Why don't you go inside?

MC: Can I just enter a stranger's house?

UNKNOWN: You can just leave a note. I'll give you my info.

UNKNOWN: If something happens, you can just show my messages. That'll do.

MC: Then... Alright.

I stepped in and muttered a soft, "Excuse me..." I glanced around the apartment. It looked like no one had been here for a long while. There was a fine layer of dust covering most of the things in the apartment, but other than that it looked simple and neat almost like it was an office rather than a home. I turned my attention back to my phone to see what Unknown wanted me to do now.

UNKNOWN: Th

UNKNOWN: ank

UNKNOWN: you...

 **-Unknown has left the chatroom-**

My screen went black and made that screeching sound again and more jargon scrolled across my screen.

"Shit." I muttered as the door softly closed behind me. I looked up and immediately looked back down. It seemed that i was in a different chatroom now.

 **\- MC has entered the chatroom -**

YOOSUNG: Failed my midterms fml T_T

YOOSUNG: 。゜゜('Ｏ') ゜゜。

707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

JUMIN: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

YOOSUNG: I'm still on the list?! +_+

YOOSUNG: °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

JUMIN: Yes.

707: Nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol

707: In this day and age!

ZEN: Lame. It's nepotism.

JUMIN: It's called recruitment actually.

ZEN: It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

JUMIN: Whatever. I couldn't care less what you say.

ZEN: What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

707: Thought they r the same? O_O?

707: ╮(￣ω￣;)╭

JUMIN: It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help.

YOOSUNG: Oh... So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you're recruited!

ZEN: (￢_￢;) ...

707: Wait!

YOOSUNG: Why?

ZEN: ?

707: Think someone entered the chat room;;

JUMIN: MC...?

ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here?

707: Hacker!

YOOSUNG: Hacker!? Therae's a hacker in ouer room!

' _Ffffffff! They noticed me! ...I should say something..._ ' I started to panic trying to think of something to say but my brain stopped working.

YOOSUNG: Sevnee do somethign!

ZEN: Hey, typos. -_-;;

707: Wait a sec. I'm searching.

JUMIN: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.

JAEHEE: Yes, I am here.

ZEN: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

JAEHEE: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching

JAEHEE: but I see something has just happened.

YOOSUNG: omg

JUMIN: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?

JAEHEE: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use... It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger.

YOOSUNG: I thought Seven let only us download it?

YOOSUNG: (・_・ ) ?

ZEN: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

707: Maybe?

JUMIN: Who downloaded it twice?

YOOSUNG: Not me!

Finally i remembered how to think and quickly typed a simple greeting and hopped for the best.

MC: Hello...

YOOSUNG: Gahhhh it's talking!

YOOSUNG: (°ロ°) !

ZEN: So it's not two smartphones.

JUMIN: Who is it?

YOOSUNG: Find out what it is!

JAEHEE: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

707: Oh... ^^; Wait.

ZEN: What is it. Hurry and tell me.

707: I traced the IP...

' _oh great...a hacker.'_ i sighed but then remembered that that bank account was depressing to look at so even if that person hacked into my stuff it wasn't worth taking. ' _I knew i should have learned to hack. Good money to be made in that field.'_

707: It's from Rika's apartment.

YOOSUNG: Rika's apartment?

JUMIN: Where was it?

JAEHEE: The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.

707: Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.

707: It talked now, so it must be a person ^^;

YOOSUNG: So it hacked the program, Seven?

707: Yup

YOOSUNG: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika's apartment?!

YOOSUNG: How did you get this app?!

YOOSUNG: Gah~ So scared right now...

YOOSUNG: （◞‸◟）

YOOSUNG: I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?

ZEN: Typo

JAEHEE: I assume it was a break in.

JAEHEE: Username "MC", I recommend that you confess.

ZEN: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?

JAEHEE: No. But it is good to ask first.

707: Lolol

JUMIN: Quit shitting around.

JUMIN: MC... Who are you?

JUMIN: Reveal yourself, stranger.

JUMIN: If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.

ZEN: Stranger you will pay? Lmfao

ZEN: omg~*so scary*~

ZEN: It might be a girl.

I rolled my eyes at Jumin Han's threat and again at Zen's comment. ' _Being a girl shouldn't make me any less dangerous than a man. That's sexist._ ' I thought with a slight frown.

707: That's sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

ZEN: I'm not famous;; just a bit recognizable.

YOOSUNG: Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~

ZEN: Dude. Stawp;;

707: lolol

JAEHEE: That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it.

YOOSUNG: Zen, when do you start your next piece?

ZEN: ;;Don't know. It's up to the director.

YOOSUNG: He's a celebrity lol! I'm gonna tell everyone at school.

' _Geez what a weird bunch...easily distracted too.'_ I thought with a slight smile and moved to the computer chair. I quickly used my duffel bag to wipe the dust off and sat careful not to touch anything else.

JUMIN: Hey.

JUMIN: Don't get distracted.

YOOSUNG: Oh, right. Username MC...

JAEHEE: ... An abrupt stranger.

707: My hands r shaking as I hack.

JUMIN: Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.

YOOSUNG: Yeees! Who are u?!

ZEN: Use proper english please.

707: If it doesn't say anything I'll hack in and find out.

ZEN: ...Maybe

ZEN: one of my fans?

JUMIN: ヽ( 'д'*)ノ

I snorted. Why should I have to say who i am when they haven't even said who they are? So I typed my thought.

MC: Reveal yourselves first. I'm the most confused one here...

JUMIN: How fierce.

"Fierce?" I blinked at my screen surprised. I've been called many things in my 24 years but not fierce... gave me a warm feeling.

ZEN: Are you a woman?

Warm feeling gone. ' _What a playboy.'_ I thought grumpily.

707: Zen. Be more serious, plz?

707: And wait a sec on the woman thing.

707: Looking it up.

707: (￣ω￣)

I gulped and prayed he didn't post a crappy picture of me. Then again i thought most pictures of me were crap. I sighed.

JAEHEE: Such a search violates privacy laws.

707: Ya. I'm only saying I'm looking it up.

707: No evidence that I'm actually hackgnh.

YOOSUNG: Seven, that's obviously a lie. lol

YOOSUNG: And I know that typo's on purpose.

YOOSUNG: Still...

YOOSUNG: Won't it tell us about itself if we tell who we are first?

ZEN: To be honest...

ZEN: I agree with Yoosung.

JUMIN: More like you want to show off who you are.

YOOSUNG: Should we... introduce ourselves?

JUMIN: Are you serious...?

JAEHEE: I think it is a bit too early for that.

ZEN: Hi. I'm Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor... Don't look me up on the internet.

ZEN: It's embarrassing.

YOOSUNG: Zen, you're so brave!

JUMIN: Guess he wanted to show himself off.

ZEN: No way~!

ZEN:

"Oh..." I clicked the picture that Zen posted and looked at it closer. I didn't think such beautiful people existed in real life, just on TV or in magazines. Long silvery hair, red eyes, the physique of a geek statue. I took a moment to take it in then closed it. I see now why this Zen guy talked the way he did. If i was that beautiful I'd brag too.

YOOSUNG: Omg... a photo too.

JAEHEE: My eyes have been cleansed.

JAEHEE: (ﾉ'ヮ')ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

JAEHEE: Wait. I can't be like this...

JUMIN: I see that he has zero interest in his privacy.

707: Lolol

707: My nickname's 707.

707: Real name is a secret.

707: Fyi, Zen's real name is Hyun Ryu.

ZEN: Your name's a secret but not mine?;

707: U don't care anyways lol.

JAEHEE: 707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy.

707: The name's too holy to be spread around~ I'm gonna pray after I finish hacking.

ZEN: (￢_￢;) ...

ZEN: Pray, yeah right;;

707: Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol

707: Where I live is also a secret.

ZEN: So many secrets;;

YOOSUNG: I'm Yoosung Kim! I'm a college student... 21 yrs old.

JUMIN: I don't know why everybody's introducing themselves. You don't even know who that person is.

YOOSUNG:

"Ah! He's adorable!" I pulled my knee up to my chest and smiled at the picture of Yoosung. Blonde hair clipped back, big purple eyes and just an overall happy looking demeanor. He gave me the impression of an excitable puppy, someone you couldn't help but be friends with.

707: So warm and fuzzy here

ZEN: Lol. Seven, you don't have any selfies to show?

707: Nothing recent.

707: Oh and also!

I looked away from my phone for a second to dig around in my bag for a bottle of water, when I read the next message I regretted taking a sip cause i choked on the water.

707: Jumin's the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs old respectively.

' _A corporate heir!? sweet jesus, what chatroom did i stumble upon. A musical actor, a hacker, a collage kid, a corporate heir and his assistant..._ ' I coughed trying to remember how to breath and continued watching the chat.

707: You have a better sense of who we are now, MC?

JUMIN: Why did you say that...?

707: Doubted you'd do it urself.

JUMIN: Stop shitting around.

707: Oh, fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat.

JUMIN: Hey.

JUMIN: Why are we talking about Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger?

707: The cat's name is Elizabeth the 3rd.

I smiled brightly, "No way! I love cats! Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd? How regal!" I spun my chair around in glee. I always got way to excited where animals were concerned. "I hope they send a picture. I bet she's beautiful."

707:

I stopped spinning and stared at the picture. The cat was as beautiful as I thought she'd be, but Jumin Han...he had to be the most handsome man I had ever seen. I mean Zen was beautiful no doubt, but Jumin...just looking at his picture made my heart jump. Crisp suit, shaggy yet elegant black hair and dark eyes. The way he was looking down at Elizabeth the 3rd, I could see how much he cherished her. I flushed and made the picture smaller. Good thing no one can see me, i must look ridiculous getting all flustered over a photo. That man was waaaaay out of my reach. Don't even dream about him noticing you, you should be lucky enough to type in the same chatroom as someone of his class. I quickly read the new messages that popped up while i was staring at Jumin's photo.

707: Oh. U already said lol.

YOOSUNG: That info's a bit useless...

YOOSUNG: We're not even close with this MC person yet lol

JUMIN: Can't believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger...

JUMIN: Idiot...

JUMIN: I know you came to my house the other day and harassed her. It's all on CCTV.

JUMIN:

I snorted and looked at the messy haired hacker tormenting Jumin's cat. I couldn't really tell what he looked liked since it was a grainy CCTV photo but still at least I could put an image to a name.

707: My precious privacy!

ZEN: Yeah since you care so much about privacy.

YOOSUNG: CCTV screenshots omg

JUMIN: And Yoosung.

JUMIN: Is my Elizabeth the 3rd useless?

YOOSUNG: (°ロ°) !

707: That was so fun~~

707: I want to see the cat again~

JUMIN: No.

ZEN: Stop talking about cats. Giving me goosebumps.

JAEHEE: I suggest that we take care of this stranger first.

JAEHEE: Could it be that we have a security breach?

ZEN: True. MC, how did you get in here?

YOOSUNG: Is it really in Rika's apartment?

707: Yup. It's for sure...

707: How did it get the apartment password?!

ZEN: Where the hell is the apartment?

MC: I came here while chatting with a person called 'Unknown'. Do you know him by any chance?

I made a mental note to screenshot the chat Unknown and I had so i could show it to them.

JUMIN: Unknown?

ZEN: Maybe he just didn't set a username?

707: It's mandatory to set a username so he must have set it that way.

707: Maybe...

707: ∑(O_O;)

707: A hacker...?!

YOOSUNG: !

707: A hacker! No way.

707: I have everything covered!

707: Hey, MC. So he told you the password for the door lock?

MC: Yes.

JUMIN: I see...

JUMIN: That 'Unknown' person could have dragged you into this.

YOOSUNG: But..

YOOSUNG: How did you end up chatting with that person?

JAEHEE: I see.

JAEHEE: Where did you download this messenger app?

JAEHEE: MC, you are quite strange as well.

ZEN: Do you think this person's a creep? No way.

I frowned not really wanting to tell them how I came across the chatroom with Unknown, but if i didn't they'd only suspect me more. I grunted and typed.

MC: The app just showed up on my phone...when i clicked it i entered a chatroom with Unknown.

JUMIN: Do u make it a habit to do something so naive and reckless?

707: You were phished lol

707: Anyways.

707: I should trace the person who distributed the app.

JUMIN: If what it is saying is true.

JAEHEE: I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

707: Yeah. I think that's a good idea.

707: I'll call and explain everything.

JUMIN: I can call.

707: Already on it lol

ZEN: Fast.

YOOSUNG: Seven seems to talk to V pretty often.

MC: What is this chat room for;;?

I typed my question before my brain could tell my hands to stop. Why would they bother telling me what this place is for when they don't know a single thing about me? I grunted more and started spinning in my chair again.

JAEHEE: We can answer that after we have told V about this situation.

JUMIN: Yeah.

"hmm...maybe i can ask who this V person is?" So i did.

MC: Who's V?

ZEN: V is... like our boss.

707: The evil mastermind.

I chuckled lightly, Seven is funny.

JUMIN: ...or not. He's the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we're in.

JUMIN: I hope V comes and takes care of all this.

ZEN: V's too busy these days to come chat... We'll get to talk to him because of this~

YOOSUNG: We're all busy. I don't like that V's the only one not coming.

ZEN: Well... that's true...

JAEHEE: V should know that MC is here so let's just wait.

JAEHEE: Seven, are you calling him?

707: Ya.

YOOSUNG: But shouldn't we tell MC what this chatroom is for first?

YOOSUNG: It has to know how serious it is that it's here!

JUMIN: What's more serious is that it's in Rika's apartment.

YOOSUNG: That's true...

JAEHEE: I am always ready to call the police.

"Jeez, jumpy much?" I grumbled giving myself another spin.

YOOSUNG: Jaehee's scary T_T

JUMIN: Until we figure out who MC is

JUMIN: I don't want to reveal anything.

JAEHEE: I agree.

707: Wecan.

707: Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand

YOOSUNG: Type after you finish the call.

707: Lookedintoownerofdevice.

707: she'scutelol

YOOSUNG: You did a background check on her!? So MC is definitely a girl?

"Shit!" I spit out a curse and stopped spinning again. "Please don't show an embarrassing photo." I stared hard at my phone and typed like the wind.

MC: Where did you get that info!?

ZEN: He's a hacker. He probably saw your fb page already.

707: notthereyet

707: iwillifineedtotholol

MC: You're not violating my...

707: Itolduimahacker.

707: Butnoevidenceididit

I sighed for the hundred millionth time, and resigned myself to my fate of having my stuff looked through.

JUMIN: What? It's really a girl?

707: Ya.

 **\- V has entered the chatroom -**

ZEN: Show me a photo

707: Nope~

707: How dare you try to violate someone's privacy like that.

I snorted, "Considering you're violating mine right now..." I decided to keep that comment to myself. At least he wasn't showing them my photo. I did not look good in any of the few pictures that had been taken of me.

707:

I paused in reading the messages to look at the latest picture. The woman had short brown hair, sleek business suit and eyes that were hidden behind sunglasses. ' _This must be Jaehee. She has an assistant to an heir vibe about her._ ' I thought then turned my attention back to the chatroom.

JUMIN: ?

ZEN: Is that MC!?

YOOSUNG: omg I thought we were respecting her privacy?

JAEHEE: ;;;;;

JAEHEE: That is a photo of me.

I laughed and leaned back in my chair relaxing a bit, "Can't believe they didn't recognize one of their own members. Even her boss didn't. How sad."

YOOSUNG: Oh right! Sorry I was too excited;;

ZEN: So..sorry for not recognizing you;;

JAEHEE: Mr. Han, you can't recognize me either?

JUMIN: ...

JUMIN: Now what are we going to do?

"Ha! He avoided her question." 'Cute' I thought.

707: V's coming here soon. He just hung up.

V: I'm already logged in.

707: Oh, V! You're here ^_^

ZEN: Finally he's here.

V: Yeah. I guess I'm the last one to know about this.

JUMIN: Oh well.

V: How is everyone? Jaehee, you've been well?

JAEHEE: Yes. It's been a long time, V.

YOOSUNG: Hey V

V: Hey.

V: Well, I heard about a situation.

V: MC is currently in Rika's apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom.

707: I told him everything through the phone.

JUMIN: Who disclosed the password for Rika's apartment?

V: Well. No one knew the password. I don't even know.

YOOSUNG: ...Thought V knew.

YOOSUNG: She never invited me to her apartment.

JUMIN: It's the same for everyone else.

JUMIN: No one's been there before.

YOOSUNG: Tell us the address. I'll go there... I want to check who MC is myself.

YOOSUNG: Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.

707: Uhm. Sorry but...

707: I can't tell you that.

YOOSUNG: ?

YOOSUNG: I'm her surviving family.

ZEN: Maybe because you're just her cousin?

707: Not even her immediate family can go.

707: And the apartment doesn't belong to Rika.

YOOSUNG: Then who?

V: Me.

YOOSUNG: You don't even know the password!

V: I just respected her privacy.

YOOSUNG: ...Were you really in a relationship with her?

JUMIN: I can't believe you never knew the password.

V: I've never even been there. I just know where it is.

V: Anyways, the apartment is in my name.

V: Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.

V: I can't reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.

JUMIN: I didn't know the place contained sensitive material.

YOOSUNG: You don't trust us enough to let us go, right?

JUMIN: Don't take it personally. It's better to be ignorant sometimes.

V: Yes, for the reason that Jumin said.

V: Anyways, I can't tell you the address. I'm sorry.

YOOSUNG: Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika's apartment?

JAEHEE: Since he's responsible for the organization's classified information.

707: Yup. That's true, but also I'm the one who developed this app.

707: Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too.

707: I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.

YOOSUNG: Oh...

JUMIN: I see.

V: Only Luciel and I know the address.

V: I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.

V: Do not ask Luciel about it and Luciel, please do not reveal the address.

My brain was starting to hurt from all the info that was flashing by. I'm in a secret apartment that's holding classified information, i was hacked, aaaaaand i was most likely in a dangerous situation. Fuck my life.

MC: Luciel?

ZEN: That's 707's real name. 'Luciel Choi'

JAEHEE: lol

YOOSUNG: omg Jaehee just said lol

JUMIN: I think it's his baptismal name?

707: I'm going to go pray for a moment.

707: (￣ω￣)

V: So MC... Is that what I call you?

V: Please do not touch anything there.

V: For example, if you try to force open one of the drawers...

V: The alarm will ring

I scooted my chair away from the desk and eyed it warily. The alarm could be a death trap for all i knew.

ZEN: Σ(°ロ°)

YOOSUNG: What do we do about her apartment?

YOOSUNG: Can MC stay there?

V: First...

V: No one here is going to go to Rika's apartment, right?

V: Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.

JUMIN: Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it.

JUMIN: But it is a mystery how a complete stranger could end up there.

V: If it's someone who knows the password...

V: It might be someone that Rika trusted.

JUMIN: Someone Rika trusted?

707: ╮(￣ω￣;)╭

ZEN: (・_・;)...?

V: I am only guessing...

707: So then that 'Unknown' person...

707: knew Rika!?

707: I can't believe she trusted someone more than V.

YOOSUNG: I don't believe that. She couldn't have trusted anyone more than us...

ZEN: That is... a bit surprising.

V: It's hard to believe myself... But we shouldn't assume that we knew everything about Rika.

V: She...

V: had a deep world of her own.

YOOSUNG: ...

JUMIN: ...Anyways, V, continue.

V: If I am right.

V: MC being at her apartment right now...

V: Rika must have wanted that.

JUMIN: Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?

Up in the sky? Oh no...no no no no! Was i in a dead woman's apartment?! That would explain the lack of cleaning...I grimaced trying my best not to be freaked out about that potential fact.

V: I'm not saying she wanted MC to be there... but maybe...

V: Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before.

V: At the place she worked before.

JUMIN: What...?

ZEN: No way...

JAEHEE: The work Rika did before...

707: Hosting parties?

ZEN: You mean Rika's party.

YOOSUNG: Do you really think... that Rika planned this?

YOOSUNG: If she made that decision when she was alive...

V: That's my guess... but yes.

V: Since she didn't leave a will.

V: According to the information Luciel provided, MC doesn't seem dangerous.

JUMIN: I'm not sure about this to be honest...

V: Besides, she's basically in the same boat now that she knows about this messenger app.

V: Whoever she might be.

707: But still...

ZEN: If that's what V thinks...

MC: I just came here to find the owner of the phone... What is going on...

I typed with yet another sigh. "So confused and probably in trouble for being here."

707: Owner of the phone?

707: You were totally phished~ lol

MC: ...Hooray.

707: Not your lucky day I guess ╮(￣ω￣;)╭

707: According to V's guess, Rika... the person who used to live there

707: had the person 'Unknown' convince u to go to the apartment.

JAEHEE: Wait...

JAEHEE: I understand... that everyone values V's opinion.

JAEHEE: But...

JAEHEE: This chatroom is strictly prohibited to strangers.

JAEHEE: If I may say so, I think that we must verify what MC has said.

JAEHEE: For all we know, MC could have simply made up that 'Unknown' person.

707: I feel like Jaehee's glasses are glinting right now.

JAEHEE: ?

V: Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee.

V: But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me.

V: If MC is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.

JUMIN: Hmm.

I was dangerously close to a brain overload...

MC: Please explain.

ZEN: Okay.

ZEN: Rika is...

ZEN: V's old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.

YOOSUNG: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.

YOOSUNG: She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.

MC: A party?

707: Ya

707: Rika

707: founded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until so far.

707: The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.

YOOSUNG:

YOOSUNG: She was an amazing person...

YOOSUNG: She always sparkled.

ZEN: And Rika...

ZEN: is no longer here with us...

ZEN: She passed away a year and a half ago.

I stopped reading and went back to the photo of Rika. She was indeed a beautiful woman. However knowing for sure that I was currently sitting in a dead woman's home was... really creepy. Well, the place itself didn't give off any creepy vibes. It just felt...empty. I took a deep breath shaking away the creepy feeling. I turned my attention back to the chat.

YOOSUNG: ...

707: MC has to know this anyways...

ZEN: Anyways, we still haven't gotten over that yet

ZEN: so please just keep it to yourself... MC.

JUMIN: I still can't believe...

JUMIN: that Rika knew she'd pass away and planned all this.

JUMIN: But I'll just consider it as true for now since V thinks so.

YOOSUNG: ...I can't imagine... someone else taking over what Rika did.

ZEN: But if we continue on like this, there's no need for the party or our organization to continue.

JUMIN: We don't even know who she is though.

ZEN: Just the fact that she's in this chatroom makes me trust her a bit though;;

JUMIN: Not because MC's a girl?

V: Everyone... I know that this is confusing. But...

V: Maybe MC was chosen by Rika.

V: 707 will look into that person called 'Unknown'.

V: So for now, please just believe in me and wait.

707: I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late.

V: Yeah, I think... I have to leave right now.

V: MC, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment.

V: It won't be good if the alarm rings.

' _I got it the first time thanks.'_ I thought a bit annoyed, but considering the situation thought it best not voice it.

V: Everything that you have to do... will be linked with this app installed on your phone.

MC: What do you mean?

MC: I thought this was just a messenger app?

V: I know there to be other features.

V: Seven will know the details.

707: Yeah.

707: This app program is not just a simple messenger.

707: All the party related emails in Rika's computer

707: will be transferred to this app.

707: U'll be able to automatically receive the guests' information as well.

707: And send personal messages to other members...

V: Then there's no need for MC to touch Rika's old things.

MC: Ok but...

MC: Everything is covered in dust.

MC: Like i had to wipe the chair off just so I could sit.

MC: Will alarms go off if I clean?

707: ╮(￣ω￣;)╭

I frowned. Guess we'll find out later. If i do end up staying here anyway.

JAEHEE: All MC has to do is use this app.

707: I put in all those features so that Rika could work more comfortably.

707: Glad there's a use for them lol

ZEN: Hey. My messenger doesn't have any email checking thing?

YOOSUNG: Mine neither...

YOOSUNG: Can't my messenger tell me if my LoL friends are logged in?

707: omg

JAEHEE: (눈_눈)...

V: I'm sorry...

V: But I have to leave.

707: Okay. See u later, V.

V: Jumin.

JUMIN: ?

V: Please take care of things for me.

JUMIN: ...Alright.

 **\- V has left the chatroom -**

707: ...V's gone.

ZEN: Yup. What's he so busy with?

JUMIN: None of your business.

707: Anyways, let's do what V said. MC, u can log into this chatroom from time to time right?

ZEN: Yup. And come chat with us regularly.

JUMIN: Why doesn't everyone stop stalking and Assistant Kang summarize everything for her.

JUMIN: And invite her to the organization.

JAEHEE: Alright.

JAEHEE: RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality.

JAEHEE: At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were very successful.

ZEN: Those were busy days. I thought people were going to trample me.

JAEHEE: This chatroom was used to discuss plans for the party.

707: I created this chatroom lol.

YOOSUNG: Everyone knows that already...

JAEHEE: Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released

JAEHEE: the app was distributed in secret only for RFA members.

JAEHEE: But ever since Rika passed away, we have not hosted a single party

JUMIN: Yeah... not a single one.

JUMIN: We wanted to, but without Rika, we couldn't proceed.

JAEHEE: ...And this chatroom became a place for us to talk about personal matters.

707: We check that everyone's alive with this chatroom and literally just chat.

YOOSUNG: We shared our memories of Rika too.

JAEHEE: ...MC, I think you were led to that place without any explanation.

JAEHEE: If V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fill Rika's position.

JAEHEE: Considering that you knowing about the existence of that place as satisfies the conditions for joining the organization, following V's orders...

JUMIN: Fyi, currently there are six members. Me, V, Zen, 707, Yoosung, and Assistant Kang. Everyone in the chatroom.

"I feel like i should be taking notes, with all this information." I said rubbing the bridge of my nose.

ZEN: If MC joins, it will be seven.

YOOSUNG: Is she... really becoming a new member?

JUMIN: We didn't hear from MC yet.

JUMIN: MC.

I jumped a bit when Jumin addressed me directly. So far they had only talked about me so seeing him type my name made my heart jump a little.

JUMIN: All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people... and things like that.

JUMIN: Our organization has done a lot of good so far.

JUMIN: ... You will never regret joining.

YOOSUNG: I thought Jumin was against her. Why the sudden change?

JUMIN: I am only following V's decision.

ZEN: If you join the organization, we'll be able to talk more. Not everyday we meet a pretty girl.

707: Uhm. How do you know she's pretty? I didn't even send the photo.

ZEN: Send the photo.

707: No.

ZEN: Damn.

MC: Trust me, I'm not cute ^^;

707: Σ(°ロ°)!

707: Yes you are

707: (❤ω❤)

YOOSUNG: I bet you are cute MC

YOOSUNG: ( ' ▽ ' )

JUMIN: Men will be men.

I couldn't help but laugh. Even though we were all in a strange situation they still managed to mess around.

ZEN: And you're not a man?

707: Heard somewhere Jumin's gay.

ZEN: Omg...

ZEN: Go away. You scare me.

JUMIN: Not even worth responding to that.

YOOSUNG: But Zen, you have really low standards. You still care for looks?

JAEHEE: Famous people must not act that way.

ZEN: Gosh~ I'm not famous~

JUMIN: Everyone stop messing around.

JUMIN: I was talking?

JAEHEE: I apologize.

JUMIN: MC, will you join RFA?

My smile fell a bit as i gave his request some thought. ' _If i told them no, would i be allowed to just walk away? Even if they did let me leave, where would I go?_ ' I steeled myself and typed my answer.

MC: Alright. It looks fun. I'll give it a go.

YOOSUNG: That's a fast decision..

JUMIN: Ha. I like it.

JAEHEE: I wonder if you have thought this through.

ZEN: Welcome, MC. Oi, Seven. Register her info asap.

707: Ya. I have to register her before she changes her mind.

YOOSUNG: Even the processing is fast...

YOOSUNG: MC must be a positive person, seeing that she made her decision so fast.

' _Or i just need a place to sleep._..' I thought.

JAEHEE: She may not be a careful person.

JUMIN: Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about her?

YOOSUNG: Hey~ Jaehee, don't be like that.

JAEHEE: It is not that.

YOOSUNG: ...I'm glad we have a girl now! It was a hopeless sausage fest until now lol.

I choked on air and snorted with amusement. "You say sausage fest, but Jaehee is a woman too."

YOOSUNG: MC! If you have any questions, I can answer them.

YOOSUNG: Ask anything you need.

YOOSUNG: No need to worry about anything ^^

707: Good. I've registered her as a member! Oh. We don't really need ur signature.

YOOSUNG: You're going to collect all the info so she can't run away, right?

707: ^^... Since it's a verbal contract.

ZEN: ...Don't collect anything without MC's permission.

707: Ya.

707: I'm gonna leave for a sec. Need to check sth.

ZEN: Background check on MC?

707: Nah~ It's work. I have to make a living somehow.

YOOSUNG: Stop it. You get paid enough.

707: How do u know how much I get paid?

YOOSUNG: I saw your new car on fb...

YOOSUNG:

I almost dropped my phone. "Holy Christ!" I looked at his car in amazement. I couldn't say for sure the make and model but it was faaaaancy. Sleek lines, shiny silver paint and there was more than one! I could see a red car next to the silver one that was equally and expensive looking. "Really should have become a hacker." I sighed, these people felt like they were from another planet. The only normal one seemed to be Yoosung.

707: Oh lol. Did u like the photo?

YOOSUNG: Yup.

707: Good job lol.

707: I'm gonna peace out.

JAEHEE: Well, since she has joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to.

ZEN: Yeah?

JUMIN: Hmm. Let me check my schedule...

YOOSUNG: Okay.

707: Anyways, welcome MC.

YOOSUNG: Welcome! Good luck to us.

ZEN: Glad you joined, MC ^^

JUMIN: We'll see how you do.

JAEHEE: For now, I look forward to working with you.

 **\- Jumin Han has left the chatroom -**

ZEN: Oh... By the way

ZEN: I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you there...

ZEN: Or not. Bye~!

 **\- ZEN has left the chatroom -**

 **\- 707 has left the chatroom -**

 **-Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom-**

 **-Yoosung** **has left the chatroom-**

I sat back in my chair and let my hand holding my phone fall to my side. "What have i signed up for." I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out one more long sigh.


	2. Day One(part 1)

I groggily opened my eyes and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. ' _Where...?_ ' Then it all came crashing back and i bolted up right. "Right, I'm stuck in a dead woman's apartment..." I shifted in the bed and yawned grabbing my phone to check the time. 7:30am, "Jeez so early." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched then brought my gaze back to my phone. It seemed that I had received a text from all of the RFA members. I smiled a little and responded to each. However there was one left from Unknown.

"It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon."

I stiffened up and glared at my phone.

"Who the hell are you?"

I wasn't expecting a reply so i just set my phone down and tried to calm myself down then looked around the now clean apartment. "Totally worth the 2hrs of work. Though it took longer since Seven called a little after the chat ended." I said satisfied. I recalled the conversation Seven and I had, he had started by saying my bank account had been used for a fun prank and I needed to confirm my phone number to verify my identity. I had rolled my eyes and pretended to be distressed and asked what i needed to do. "Say I love you, like the teddy bear." I snorted and simply asked if i could just press the buttons instead? He laughed and continued with his joke even though I didn't respond for a while. He ended up calling me gullible considering how i wound up in Rika's apartment. Before i could even say a retort he went on about how I shouldn't pick up phone calls like this but since it was him it was ok. Once he was done lecturing me I grinned and said, "Beep beep, we have detected criminal activity on your account..." "What?! you managed to get into a hackers account? Amazing!" We laughed and he went on to tell me that he was checking to make sure this was my phone number and would give it to the other RFA members so i should expect some calls from them eventually. We hung up and I went to work on cleaning. While cleaning I also touched the furniture to make sure nothing bad would happen. I avoided the desk and most drawers. I did check if i could open the kitchen and bathroom cabinets without anything happening. So far so good. I stood a grabbed my favorite creme colored baggy sweater and black tights then headed for the shower.

It was to bad i couldn't grab more stuff before my ex-roommate burned it all. ' _Good thing I'm not terribly attached to clothes_.' I thought warily. She kicked me out do to a mix of late rent and suspecting I was stealing money from her. The later was her shitty boyfriend, but love makes you blind I guess. I stepped into the warm shower and sighed as the water relaxed my muscles. Thankfully I was able to grab a few basic things. Few pairs of panties, one pair of jeans, two tights, one jean shorts, two t-shirts, my favorite creme sweater, black flats, basic bathroom toiletries, and of course my phone charger. "Urg everything hurts." I whimpered rubbing my arms. I had done a quick inventory of what was left behind here and thankfully there was detergent, so i could wash the bed sheets before i went to sleep. However I had to go out to the store and grab a duster and shampoo/conditioner.

Once out of the shower i dried and dressed then herd my phone ding. Curiously I picked it up and saw that a chatroom had opened. Mr. Han and Zen where in the chat, i smiled slightly and joined as well.

 **\- MC has entered the chatroom -**

I sat on the couch and tucked my legs under me and typed my greeting.

MC: Hello.

ZEN: Welcome MC~

JUMIN: Hello.

ZEN: So lame that you responded to her with another hello lol

JUMIN: I have to be polite to a member of the RFA.

ZEN: Aha. I see you're helpless in front of V.

JUMIN: Isn't everyone in this organization?

I checked the time and saw it was 8:10am now. ' _Wouldn't a corporate heir need to be at work by now?_ ' So I typed my question.

MC: But Jumin, don't you have to go to work?

JUMIN: I was about to.

ZEN: No one's going to give the executive a hard time for being late.

JUMIN: Assistant Kang will say something though.

ZEN: Oh, right.

JUMIN: What are you doing at this hour, MC?

I froze and smiled, ' _He's curious about me, that's nice_ '

MC: I was just bored lol

JUMIN: I see. I guess you come here for the same reason as Zen.

ZEN: What are you talking about. It's the same for you too.

JUMIN: I won't deny that.

JUMIN: This chat room is quite addictive.

JUMIN: I can brag about Elizabeth 3rd as much as I want.

ZEN: Whatever;;

ZEN: No one cares about cat pictures.

ZEN: (￢_￢;)...

JUMIN: Take this.

A photo of Elizabeth the 3rd popped up,"Ahhh!" I squealed and smiled at my phone. "She's so pretty!" She was laying in her back slightly curled to the left and it almost looked like she was smiling.

ZEN: ( ￣ ￣|||)

MC: Wow! So pretty.

JUMIN: Thank god at least one person appreciates her beauty.

JUMIN: I tend to believe that a person who likes animals cannot be bad...

ZEN: You only believe what you want to believe.

JUMIN: Certainly, is that not life?

ZEN: Don't pretend to be so above everything!

JUMIN: Anyways.

JUMIN: Cats are the best pet, so MC, you should look into it.

JUMIN: Elizabeth 3rd is the only one who sees me off to work.

JUMIN: She's the only one I need.

ZEN: What are you talking about;; You make all of your maids see you off.

JUMIN: What I mean is... Elizabeth 3rd is the only one who sees me off with a loving soul.

ZEN: Loving soul lol

ZEN: If you treated your employees with a loving soul, they'd polish your shoes and lay out a red carpet.

JUMIN: It's a waste giving yourself to people you've employed. It's a business relationship. Money should be all there is to it.

ZEN: Well. That depends on the person.

ZEN: What do you think, MC?

MC: Isn't it natural to just work as much as you get paid.

JUMIN: That is correct.

ZEN: There are a lot of people who don't work as much as they get paid.

ZEN: If their bosses give them the look, they have to work more than what was agreed...

JUMIN: My company doesn't have anything like that.

ZEN: I think that whatever you do... human emotions are always involved.

I sighed and nodded my head a little, "Well Zen's not wrong...but emotions is how I got fired from my previous jobs." I shrugged and went back to reading the chat.

JUMIN: A true pro never involves emotions with work.

ZEN: Can anything valuable come out without any emotion?

JUMIN: You can think that way since you're an actor.

JUMIN: Anyways, I agree with MC.

ZEN: I've seen people online crying out that working in your company is like being a slave, but I may be wrong.

JUMIN: They should be honored to be my slaves. They are probably tears of joy.

I snorted, if i worked for his company I'd cry tears of joy simply for getting such a big paycheck. Must be nice to not have to worry about making ends meet. However, if i hated my job i'd probably quit even if i got a fat check. There's a fine line here somewhere.

MC: Well... Labor management relations is always a complicated issue.

ZEN: Yeah. Let's talk about something else.

JUMIN: We can talk about cats.

ZEN: No.

JUMIN: MC, do you like cats?

MC: I tend to like them.

Understatement. I LOVE CATS, but i should probably keep my crazy cat lady buried or I'll never get to see Jumin's Elizabeth...like Seven.

JUMIN: I knew V has a good eye for people.

ZEN: You're an animal loving girl.

JUMIN: Fluffy fur, cute and pink paws...

JUMIN: The perfect pet that is even affectionate.

ZEN: If I have to get a pet, I'd get a dog.

ZEN: A cat's a bit too;;; sensitive. Not for me.

MC: I prefer cats.

JUMIN: A woman who recognizes the beauty of cats. I'll have to reconsider you.

JUMIN: Do you know that even Assistant Kang doesn't care for cats?

JUMIN: My heart aches that this beautiful creature is not appreciated enough.

ZEN: Hmm...

ZEN: Well, maybe MC's sensual like cats.

ZEN: I don't like cats, but I do love cat-like women lol

Heat rose to my cheeks after I read his comment. Am I sensual...? "Haha... prolly not, i am a bit flexible though." I said as I lifted one of legs almost parallel to my upper body. I didn't care much for exersize or sports but something about being able to do the splits just made me happy.

JUMIN: I cannot believe you've turned our wonderful discussion of cats vulgar.

JUMIN: I hope we talk more about cats when Zen's not here, MC.

JUMIN: I don't care what other people think.

JUMIN: Elizabeth 3rd's love is all I need.

ZEN: I bet you sleep while hugging the cat.

ZEN: I can't even begin to imagine all the fur on your bed.

JUMIN: ...Did you just imagine my bed?

ZEN: Get lost.

ZEN: ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐

JUMIN: Ha. If you live with one, you'll see that they are the best animals. Oh, I guess you'll never get to because of your allergy. How tragic. You are missing out on a big joy of life.

I snickered, "Jumin's actually pretty funny."

ZEN: Don't care. I have plenty of other joys.

ZEN: I'm going to leave now to enjoy one of those which is reading fan letters and practicing my lines.

ZEN: Bye.

MC: Good bye.

ZEN: Have a good day MC.

JUMIN: I'm leaving first.

JUMIN: Adios...

 **\- Jumin Han has left the chatroom -**

ZEN: What's with that old man...;;

ZEN: Let's talk again soon ^^

ZEN: (o˘◡˘o)

 **-** **ZEN** **has** **left** **the** **chatroom** **-**

I looked up from my phone smiling. It was hard to tell if those two actually disliked each other or not, in any cause I could see myself enjoying my time with the RFA members.

In the few hours that followed I cleaned up a bit more then sat down to try and budget the money I had left. I was curious if i would get paid for being a 'party coordinator' but i doubt i would be considering the party was for charity. I sighed and looked over the budget again. ' _I_ _can_ _make_ _this_ _work_.' I thought grimly and stood making a quick shopping list, I couldn't live off snacks forever. For a while i wasn't sure if it was ok to leave, but no one had said anything when I went out last night soooo...

It didn't take long to buy the things i needed and return to my temporary home. I walked in and just stood there momentarily overwhelmed by all that had traspired in the last few months, but mainly by last night. I shook it off and pressed on. I was putting the groceries away when my phone dinged again. It said it was 10:04am and that Jumin and 707 are in the chatroom. I sat down once i was done and joined in.

 **-** **MC** **has** **entered** **the** **chatroom** **-**

Would it be ok if I greeted him? I weighed my options for a moment then decided nothing ventured nothing gained.

MC: Hello, Jumin.

JUMIN: Welcome.

707: Huh? Welcome, MC!

JUMIN: My driver isn't here yet.

JUMIN: Thanks to that I can't go to work.

"That was like 2hrs ago...I hope that driver keeps his job...poor guy" I muttered.

707: lol take the subway.

JUMIN: I don't know where that is. And I don't have cash.

I stared incredulously at my phone. How...how does someone NOT KNOW where the subway is? I closed my eyes for a moment. Ah right...he's the top 1%. People drive him places he doesn't need to take the commoners way to work. Can't believe I forgot he was crazy wealthy.

707: Knew it lol.

707: Oh. MC, u know that Jumin has a cat, right?

707: I want to see her~

The photo from eariler reapeared and I smiled and gushed just as much as the first time I saw it. "She really is a beautiful cat."

JUMIN: Anyways, I'm worried that there are a lot of people who don't understand the beauty of cats in this world..

JUMIN: I should have the company carry out more cat related businesses.

707: lmfao

707: Jumin's a cat mom.

I grinned a bit, "Hehe...cat mom. He probably won't like that though."

JUMIN: I do not like that term.

"Nailed it." I said smiling more. I shouldn't tease him so I'll just compliment Elizabeth

MC: The cat's pretty.. haha

JUMIN: Of course.

707: I know right? She's a pretty chill cat.

JUMIN: She is not cool. She is very picky.

707: Ya? She's not picky with me.

707: ╮(￣ω￣;)╭

JUMIN: That's because you forced Elizabeth the 3rd to...

JUMIN: (；⌣̀_⌣́)...

JUMIN: God...

JUMIN: I don't even want to talk about it.

707: Lol I can imagine him giving her cat food in his suit.

' _The guy probably doesn't know the meaning of causal._ ' I thought looking at my own clothes...

JUMIN: I heard organic food is good.

JUMIN: Oh, I forgot.

JUMIN: 707, this is a chance for you to use your corrupt money to do good.

JUMIN: Donate some cat food.

707: Should I? Then will you let me play with Elizabeth 3rd?

JUMIN: I will never give her to you even if someone points a gun at my face.

707: Can't I go over to your place?

707: (✧ω✧)

707: You have a huge TV in the living room, and a PlayStation and a X-box too. Also, Elizabeth 3rd lol

JUMIN: The PlayStation and X-box are not there for you.

' _Does Jumin even know how to use those consoles_?' I wondered idly.

JUMIN: Don't come over. Never come over.

JUMIN: I have footage of you biting Elizabeth 3rd's neck on security tapes.

JUMIN: If you come near my place, security will stop you.

707: Alright, so all I have to do is hang around with this security guard and then go in lol. Okie dokie.

JUMIN: (-_-)

JUMIN: MC, 707's a dangerous man. Because...

JUMIN: He never listens.

MC: Ya. I'll have to careful.

707: Nah~ I love everyone.

707: You don't have to be careful of me haha

JUMIN: Well, I guess you don't have to be.

JUMIN: Whether you are careful or not 707 has the ability to get his way.

707: Ya?

707: (￣ω￣)

MC: Seven, what do you do?

JUMIN: Didn't someone tell you he's a hacker?

"Shit!" I groaned. Yes they did...why am i so forgetful? I face palmed then went back to reading the chats.

JUMIN: But no one knows which organization 707 works for.

JUMIN: He might have other jobs besides hacking.

707: Hmm... Aside from hacking...

707: I fry bacon at the office. I burn music CDs too.

JUMIN: It's his trait to give you generous amounts of useless information.

707: Why! Bacon is a huge source of protein!

707: I am also very devoted to my religion.

707: My heart is full of love and peace!

707: Why can't anyone recognize the love inside of me?

JUMIN: If that's love, then you're a sadist.

I smiled and barked out a laugh.

707: What's that?

707: (✧ω✧)

JUMIN: Don't ask. You know already.

JUMIN: Also

JUMIN: don't ever come near Elizabeth 3rd again.

JUMIN: You're dangerous.

JUMIN: You've been to Rika's apartment, and you kept quiet all this time.

707: Well, I had no choice because it was top secret.

707: o(〒﹏〒)o

JUMIN: How many secrets do you have? You give me goosebumps;

707: I'm in charge of managing top secret information lol.

MC: I think he's funny.

707: Wow! She thinks I'm funny.

707: I'd like to gift u the thrill and joy of riding a roller coaster, MC!

707: (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

JUMIN: I will absolutely refuse.

JUMIN: A roller coaster ride from a person with secrets is only a fantasy.

707: I dunno about any secrets~

707: lol

JUMIN: ...

707: lolololololol

' _God he's so hyper. I wonder if he lives off soda._ ' I thought smiling at my phone.

707: lol well, I guess... I do have secrets.

707: Since I take care of classified information~!

JUMIN: It's funny to you too, right?

707: Ya, a bit.

707: I am a bit of the secretive type.

JUMIN: People with secrets are always dangerous.

707: Don't be like that, Jumin~

707: Don't fear me.

707: If u come over to my place, I'll give u a smothering hug.

JUMIN: Whatever;; I'm really going to work now.

JUMIN: I just stuck around because my driver's running late.

707: Cheer up! Whoot whoot!

JUMIN: Luciel, you have a good day too.

MC: Good bye.

JUMIN: Hope everything goes well, MC.

JUMIN: Alright then.

707: I'll give u the proper cat mom send off.

707: Good bye for meow~

I couldn't hold back my giggle. Only a character like Seven would dare to tease, a corporate heir.

707: (￣ω￣)

 **-** **Jumin** **Han** **has** **left** **the** **chatroom** **-**

707: No one knows how affectionate I can be lol

707: Right?

707: I hope u believe me.

MC: I don't know you sound pretty affectionate to me so I'll believe you.

707: Okay...

707: Thank you.

707: Ur a nice person, MC!

I hummed a bit. Yea I guess I could be.

707: I'll peace out now.

707: I have to work T_T

707: The company's lucky to have me as their slave...

MC: Good bye.

707: I'll be waiting until the day we get to talk again.

707: ^^

 **-** **707** **has** **left** **the** **chatroom** **-**

I logged out with a smile, that was fun and Jumin was there again. No i need to keep this infatuation under control. "MC you silly girl keep it in you pants." I muttered sprawling out on the couch enjoying the late morning rays coming in through the window.

I must have dozed off for a little while because my phone ringing is what brought me back to my senses. I looked at the screen and saw it was Jaehee. I debated for a moment if I should answer and in the end I thought it best.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you. This is Jaehee Kang. Seven told us your number so i called. I wanted to properly talk to you instead of just continuing to chat online. It'd be better if we could talk in person, but since we can't; I thought this would be the next best thing."

' _I_ _should_ _probably_ _keep_ _it_ _formal_ _since_ _she_ _is_.' I thought before speaking, "Thank you. I'm glad that there's at least one other woman in this group." ' _Aw_ _jeez_ _,_ _now_ _it_ _sounds_ _like_ _I_ _only_ _like_ _her_ _cause_ _she's_ _a_ _woman_ _._ ' Jaehee seemed like she didn't mind my comment as she continued to talk to me about how if i need any help I could ask her. Well anything as long as it wasn't pet related. She actually seemed like she would rather pull her hair out then deal with pets. Which was surprising considering her boss has one. She continued on for a while not leaving room for me to say anything...which i was noticing was a trend with the RFA members. Until finally I squeezed in a question,

"How long have you been working with Mr.Han?"

"Around two and a half years. I work as Mr. Han's chief assistant. I've been a member of the RFA a bit less than that. Oh. I'm sorry I have to go handle some work. It was nice talking to you. Please call me when you need something or have a question. I will take care of it as fast as I can. I look forward to working with you." She hung up before i could even tell her goodbye. I set my phone down and frowned. ' _Speaking_ _of_ _work_ _..._ _when_ _am_ _I_ _suppose_ _to_ _start_ _doing_ _anything_ _?_ ' I picked my phone back up and noticed that I had missed a chatroom with Yoosung and 707. ' _I_ _wonder_ _what_ _they_ _talked_ _about_ _._ ' I thought curiosity getting the better of me.

707: Let's see if I can research more on MC.

YOOSUNG: Did you find something? I want to know too.

707: Ok. I will make an exception and let you in on some info.

YOOSUNG: +_+

707: She's a girl. Young. In my standard, and she is cute.

YOOSUNG: (・・ ) ?

YOOSUNG: I don't know what your standard is like but go on.

707: Two beautiful eyes and pink lips.

707: She must be reading this conversation through her smartphone.

I sucked in a breath almost dropping my phone. "Jesus! Seven can be one scary guy when he wants...he does seem to think rather favorably of my though..."

707: That's enough, right?

YOOSUNG: Are you sure you can share that much information?

YOOSUNG: is what you thought I would say, right? -_-

YOOSUNG: Just admit that you don't know much about her.

707: Ok, I don't.

YOOSUNG: ε- (-。- )

YOOSUNG: Well, but now it sounds like you're lying.

707: Hmm...

707: Hmmmm~.

707: I'm actually not doing a background check on her... I'm searching for the person who sent MC to Rika's apartment.

YOOSUNG: Oh, I see!

YOOSUNG: If you find out, will you tell everyone!

707: That depends on V.

707: As always~

YOOSUNG: He makes it clear that he knows everything but never gives anything out.

707: Maybe.

707: I can't help it tho T_T

707: Why would the information be called 'classified'?

YOOSUNG: ...

707: I have to leave now. Just got more work~

YOOSUNG: You have to take care of it right away, right?

YOOSUNG: I finished my lunch so I have to go too.

707: Ok.

YOOSUNG: Okay~

 **-** **707** **has** **left** **the** **chatroom** **-**

 **-** **Yoosung** **has left the chatroom -**

Aside from the quick blurb about me it was uneventful. That's good. would hate to miss anything important on my first day. I sighed and decided to watch some Netflix on my phone. There is a TV here but if Rika has been dead for a while then the service is probably long turned off. Now that I think about...why are the utilities still on? I shrugged not wanting to spend much time on it. Better rest up before I get busy I guess. I was on my 3rd episode of Master Chef when my phone dinged indicating another chatroom had opened. Looks like its just Jaehee.

 **\- MC has entered the chatroom -**

MC: Hello, Jaehee.

JAEHEE: Hello, MC.

JAEHEE: I was just thinking about you.

MC: About me?

JAEHEE: Yes. Since you are at Rika's apartment.

JAEHEE: And other than you, no one can go near that place.

JAEHEE: It is quite an irony.

JAEHEE: We who've worked with Rika cannot enter the place,

JAEHEE: and yet you who are a complete stranger can stay there...

"Ironic indeed." I took a quick glance around the apartment then went back to my phone.

JAEHEE: The apartment that you are in probably has all the documents relevant to what Rika did.

JAEHEE: If you fill Rika's position.

JAEHEE: then maybe we will be able to host the parties again.

JAEHEE: What do you think?

' _Not like I have anything or anywhere else to be_.' I thought glumly.

MC: I think it'll be fun.

JAEHEE: Fun...?

JAEHEE: I don't know. It's ultimately about dealing with people, so I guess it can be fun.

JAEHEE: Depending on your personality.

"Eh, people aren't so bad...just gatta crank up the charm." I shrugged, no longer caring that i spoke allowed when no one else was here.

MC: So... what will I have to do? Specifically...

JAEHEE: (*^_^*)

JAEHEE: That is a good question

JAEHEE: I will explain.

JAEHEE: Rika exchanged various emails with party guests at the apartment.

JAEHEE: As far as I know, she approved or declined guests depending on the theme of the party.

JAEHEE: Even if the person had no desire to attend the party, she convinced them so that they make an appearance.

JAEHEE: That is... what you will be responsible of.

JAEHEE: If you take care of the task well,

JAEHEE: then it will be possible to host the party again.

"Haaa...okay..." I held my phone in one hand while the other fiddled with the tip of my hair. "Sounds simple yet really difficult, I should brush up on all sorts of topics." A question popped into my head and i quickly typed it out.

MC: What's the benefit of hosting the party again?

JAEHEE: There are a lot of benefits.

JAEHEE: First...

JAEHEE: I think it will be meaningful that Rika's mission isn't hindered and continues on.

JAEHEE: Especially, I presume that V, who has not really been involved with the organization after Rika's death, will change.

JAEHEE: Currently, V is not really active in the organization.

JAEHEE: He rarely logs into the chat room.

JAEHEE: So... everyone is probably hoping for V to come back.

JAEHEE: Except for Yoosung.

' _I_ _wonder_ _why_.' I thought but didn't ask since i felt it wasn't my business.

MC: Do you hope for V to come back?

JAEHEE: I...

JAEHEE: Well I don't know.

JAEHEE: That's a difficult question.

JAEHEE: Ah...

JAEHEE: I would like to talk with you further, but I must leave for a moment.

"oh...she ran...to personal?" I said tilting my head a little.

MC: Good bye.

JAEHEE: I will see you again.

JAEHEE: I hope... Rika's work goes well.

JAEHEE: I will be off.

 **-** **Jaehee** **Kang** **has** **left** **the** **chatroom** **-**

I tapped my phone to my lips in thought. There seems to be some tension among the RFA. I checked the time, "Oh wow! I didn't realize the time, i need to make some lunch. PB&J here i come!" I turned on some music from my phone and danced around while making my lunch.

After enjoying my late lunch I did some yoga. Normally I would go out for a walk or even a jog, but i wasn't sure how much i should really be leaving the apartment. So i decided I should go when I needed food or if it was an emergency. To keep from getting to stir crazy I figured a little home exercise would be good. I slowly let out my breath as i bent down and placed my hands on the carpet, ass in the air. Once again I was happy no one could see me. I didn't think I was ugly, in fact i'd go with a solid C-...super average. I grunted and turned to the side extending my arm and leg. I was focusing on my breathing when the ding of my phone startled me.

"Jesus H Christ!" I snapped sitting down on the floor one hand on my chest trying to calm my racing heart. "This better be good." I growled at my phone, checking who was in the chatroom. "Oh! It's Jumin..."

 **-** **MC** **has** **entered** **the** **chatroom** **-**

MC: Hello, Jumin.

JUMIN: Hello, MC.

JUMIN: Congratulations again on joining the organization.

JUMIN: It's easy to enter, but leaving won't be so easy.

I frowned. ' _He_ _did_ _NOT_ _just_ _threaten_ _me_ _._ ' I thought darkly, ' _I'm_ _trapped_ _in_ _an_ _apartment_ _and_ _he_ _wants_ _to_ _make_ _veiled_ _threats_ _.._..'

MC: Is that a threat?

JUMIN: A little bit.

JUMIN: You're pretty quick.

"Yea I am." I grumbled reigning in my temper. "Now why do you feel the need to threaten me, shit-stick." Before I could type my question he answered it.

JUMIN: The reason's simple.

JUMIN: You're at Rika's apartment.

JUMIN: Rika's private documents are probably there as well.

JUMIN: That's strictly classified.

JUMIN: You only have to deal with the information we need.

JUMIN: The information regarding the party.

JUMIN: You'll have access to all the information about the party that Rika managed.

JUMIN: I hope that you'll take on the task and continue her work without any trouble.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the couch, "Right. Note to self, super don't touch anything that looks important."

MC: Don't worry. I'll do a good job.

JUMIN: You're a smart girl.

JUMIN: (⌒_⌒)

"Oh..." I stared at the screen for a moment a small smile tugging at my lips. Even though I was still annoyed at being threatened.

JUMIN: All the party guests had to contact Rika.

JUMIN: It was her job to convince them to participate.

JUMIN: It won't be easy. I hope you do a good job.

MC: I'll try my best.

JUMIN: I like that confidence.

JUMIN: If you do a good job...

JUMIN: We'll get to host parties again.

JUMIN: Don't you want to make memories you'll never forget?

My heart skipped a beat and I shook my head. Not the time for such thoughts.

MC: I'd like to do something meaningful.

JUMIN: It's a big event that helps those in need.

JUMIN: You will definitely feel proud of the accomplishment.

JUMIN: If anything happens, ask me or Assistant Kang.

JUMIN: I'm busy so I can't log in here often.

JUMIN: Assistant Kang may seem picky, but she's hardworking and true to her words.

JUMIN: She's trustworthy.

JUMIN: Anyways, I have to go to work now.

MC: Good bye.

JUMIN: Okay.

JUMIN: Go to bed early.

JUMIN: Tomorrow morning might be the best time to work.

JUMIN: Good luck.

 **-** **Jumin** **Han** **has** **left** **the** **chatroom** **-**

' _Was_ _that_ _a_ _hint_ _?_ _does_ _..._ _does_ _my_ _work_ _start_ _tomorrow_ _?_ _Dang_ _it_ _now_ _I_ _feel_ _like_ _i_ _need_ _to_ _sleep_ _early_ _tonight_ _._ ' I huffed and sat on the couch properly. I should have got a book while I was out today...maybe I can find a game to play on my phone? I played solitaire for a while and a dress up game, then huffed and put my phone down. ' _Maybe_ _a_ _nap_ _?_ _Yea_ _that's_ _fine_ ' I got up and stretched glancing at the time, ' _Geez_ _it's_ _only_ _3pm_ _and_ _I'm_ _already_ _bored_.' I flopped onto the bed and let out another huff. "So bored." I then herd the ding. I've never picked up my phone so fast. "Just Zen it seems."

 **-** **MC** **has** **entered** **the** **chatroom** **-**

MC: Zen, Hi~

ZEN: Hey, MC.

ZEN: I just finished my rehearsal and came home.

ZEN: I just took a shower. Finally I can breathe.

ZEN: We rehearsed in the basement today and it was so humid I thought I was going to die.

ZEN: Headache...

ZEN: (￣ ￣|||)

MC: Are you okay?

ZEN: Yeah. I feel better after taking a shower.

ZEN: I wish we could rehearse where there's good ventilation.

ZEN: But I guess that's too good to be true.

ZEN: Thanks for worrying.

ZEN: I have to practice in the basement right now, but I hope I get to work on a new project soon and practice in proper rehearsal rooms.

ZEN: The director says that he'd get a new project soon but...

ZEN: To be honest, without the parties, my sponsors in the musical industry have left one by one.

ZEN: It's already been a year and a half.

ZEN: Since our last party.

ZEN: Rika's party was packed with sponsors...

ZEN: There were a lot of people from the art industry.

' _Try_ _not_ _to_ _add_ _anymore_ _pressure_ _would_ _you_?' I grunted and typed my thought.

MC: I feel a bit of pressure.

ZEN: Haha.

ZEN: I understand.

ZEN: Everyone talks about Rika to you, so you must be pretty tired of that.

ZEN: Don't be so stressed.

ZEN: Just do what you can do.

ZEN: ^^

ZEN: The parties were still amazing though.

ZEN: It's probably because of Rika's amazing convincing skills and V's fame that the parties were so influential.

ZEN: Since everyone wanted to buy V's work.

Was V famous? I wouldn't entirely be surpised if he was considering the people who where in this group.

MC: Fame?

ZEN: Oh. I guess you don't know about V.

ZEN: V is a famous photographer.

ZEN: ...He's famous within the industry, but not to the public.

ZEN: He doesn't like being in the press or being talked about.

ZEN: But...

ZEN: I don't think I should go into detail about V...

ZEN: He doesn't like other people talking about him.

ZEN: He is quite secretive...

ZEN: but he's really a good person.

ZEN: I respect him a lot.

ZEN: (｡•́︿•̀｡)

ZEN: I'm going to grab some food now, MC.

ZEN: Did you eat?

MC: I already ate.

ZEN: Good.

ZEN: It's important to eat well. ^^

ZEN: Then I'll get going.

ZEN: Let's talk again.

ZEN: Oh, and also...

ZEN: This is a photo I took while I was a practice.

I sputtered at the sudden picture, "Oh wow...not a lot of people can pull looking good while sweaty." His silver hair was a little damp and his cheeks flushed. "He must get all the ladies." I murmured.

ZEN: Then see you later ^^

ZEN: 3 ⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu

 **-** **ZEN** **has** **left** **the** **chatroom** **-**

' _Jeez_ _.._..' I inwardly groaned. ' _He_ _so_ _..._ _so_ _..._ _urg_!' I laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling a smile pulling at my lips, but before I could close my eyes to nap my phone started to ring. ' _Yoosung_ _?_ _Wonder_ _what_ _he_ _wants_ _?_ '

"Oh, you picked up right away! Hello? Im Yoosung Kim! Yoosung with a black star in the messenger is me. Do you know who I am?" Yea well how could not? no one else has ever reminded me so much of a puppy.

"You're the one with the blond hair, right?"

"Yeah, that's me! You remembered! Yay!" Goodness he's so excitable, I laughed inwardly thinking he might find it rude if i just started laughing. He as well didn't leave me any room to speak as he just went on talking. He was concerned that I might had been offended since everyone suspected me yesterday.

"I was bit upset." I decided when dealing with his type of person honesty is the way to go.

"I knew it...I would have been too if I were you. You're suddenly surrounded by strangers and people think you're suspicious...it's upsetting. You know...regardless of what everyone says, I trust you." ' _Jesus_ _,_ _why_ _?_ _You_ _don't_ _even_ _know_ _me_.' I thought equal parts concerned and touched. He went on to say that my problems would be solved if they catch the hacker and since Seven's a genius he'll catch the person quick. Not all my problems would be fixed no but the danger I found myself in would definitely go away. Don't worry, he said, and he was sorry that i was upset. ' _Urg_ _right_ _in_ _the_ _feels_ _._ _I_ _feel_ _like_ _I_ _just_ _let_ _me_ _dog_ _down_ _,_ _I_ _need_ _to_ _fix_ _this_.' Turns out I didn't need to do anything. Yoosung perked right up and started asking me a million questions.

"What do you like? Do you like gaming? I know a super fun one! And i'm pretty good at it too. Let me know if you need a game partner. I can help you. I can be a spectacular knight in the game world. Though not so easily in reality. Haha. It's kind embarrassing, but I have a lot of power in the LoLoL world." I herd a bell ring in the background. ' _Did_ _he_ _call_ _me_ _while_ _at_ _school_? '

"Oh, the class bell rang. I have to go back to class. Sorry, but i have to hang up. Let's talk later. i don't know about anything else, but im super good at gaming. So let me know. Talk to you later!" The line went dead and i just stared at my phone. "What just happened?" I asked myself. Not only did he ask me about myself, he didn't give me anytime to answer. I huffed and put phone down. ' _Maybe_ _now_ _I_ _could_ _have_ _that_ _nap_ _?_ ' I thought as my eyes slowly started to close.


	3. Day 1(Part 2)

Ding~ "Urg..." I opened my eyes and wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth. "What...?" I saw the flashing notification on my phone and stretched out before rolling onto my back and checking my phone. 4:50pm, 707 in chatroom.

 **\- MC has entered chatroom -**

MC: Whoot! Whoot~!

707: Hey babe~

I barked out a laugh, so far it seems that Seven was the kind of guy who likes to joke around 24/7. Alright let's see if he can take it.

MC: I'm here babe.

707: omg.

707: That was a bit disgusting just now.

707: Ur hard to beat...MC...ugh.

707: Even I can't handle it.

707: Can't believe someone beat me...T_T

707: lololol

MC: Not going to lie I cringed while typing it lol

707: lolololol

707: To be honest.

707: I came to procrastinate because I couldn't focus on work.

707: Why can't I focus?

707: ╮(￣ω￣;)╭

MC: Lack of caffeine?

707: I don't drink coffee.

707: I don't drink coffee, alcohol, or smoke. The only thing I drink is Dr Pepper.

707: I'm a nice guy who doesn't do anything bad!

707: I only hack

707: (￣ω￣)

707: Okay, joke's over.

707: To be honest, what I was thinking was...

707: What if Rika was alive?

707: I can't get that thought out of my head.

"Well this took a turn..." I murmured rolling to my side keeping my focus on the screen.

MC: Any possibility that 'Unknown' is 'Rika'?

of course i did have that photo UNKNOWN had sent me...so yea dumb comment on my part.

707: That would be nice...

707: but I don't think so.

707: V has repeatedly told us that she doesn't exist in this world any longer... and I've yet to see Rika's trace in the digital world since he said that.

707: But...

707: I'm sure it's someone that has sth to do with Rika.

707: So...

707: I really want to find that person.

707: Thinking about this makes me sad.

Suddenly a photo of woman with long wavey blond hair and gold eyes popped up, ' _Rika?'_

MC: She's beautiful.

I looked at the picture a little longer something tugging at me. 'Did she look a little different in the one Yoosung sent?'

707: This is...

707: a photo of me lolololololol

I sputtered again, "Jesus!" I brought my phone closer to my face, "can't even tell this is a guy..."

MC: Cross dressing!?

707: Ya

707: My company said that it would be fun, so I did it.

707: lololololol

707: If I can make everyone happy, then why not...

707: It was pretty fun lolol

707: Anyways,

707: I'm continuing the research on the person who took you to Rika's apartment.

707: V did order me to.

707: But what I'm worried about...

707: is the possibility that u r in danger.

707: If that 'Unknown' person is not somehow related to Rika, then it means a third party

707: knows information about the RFA and ur location.

707: If anything happens...

707: please come to this chatroom.

"Haaa...thats creepy to think about..." I looked up at the empty apartment, "would be nice if I didn't have to be here alone..." I went back to the chatroom.

MC: Okay.

707: ^^

707: Even though I can't be the knight in shining armor to protect u

707: I want to be able to tell the knight who the villain is.

707: I think I have to peace out now.

707: It's getting dark.

MC: Good bye, 707.

707: Yes, have a good evening.

707: (￣ω￣)

707: Then peace out.

 **\- 707 has left the chatroom -**

I set my phone done and looked at the orange glow coming from the window. I wonder if I should make dinner? I sat up Indian style on the bed, "its after 5pm now...so maybe?" Honestly I just wanted something to distract me from the danger I was in just by being here. I sighed and got up moving to the kitchen to see what I could make.

For the next 2-ish hrs I busied myself with studying things I thought potential guest might ask me. I started with photography things. Since I was told V is a pretty famous one and they used to auction his stuff I figured it was a good place to start. The ding of a new chatroom broke my concentration. ' _Just Yoosung...alright_.' I thought logging in.

 **\- MC has joined the chatroom -**

MC: Hello, Yoosung.

YOOSUNG: MC, hey ^^

YOOSUNG: Today's the day you joined the organization.

YOOSUNG: Usually at this hour, I would have been playing games...

YOOSUNG: but I couldn't really calm myself down.

YOOSUNG: Why don't we talk more about ourselves?

YOOSUNG: °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

"Last time you asked about me you didn't even let me answer." I snorted while typing my response.

MC: What do you want to know?

YOOSUNG: Well, all Seven told us is that

YOOSUNG: you're a cute girl.

YOOSUNG: I want to know... your interests, what you do, and things like that in detail.

YOOSUNG: I do want to ask you directly.

YOOSUNG: But it does feel a bit too soon for that...

' _Ahh well opinions differ...I don't know if I'd say cute, but i'll take it._ ' I thought smiling a little.

YOOSUNG: I would just like to talk to you like this and get to know you gradually.

YOOSUNG: (＾◡＾)

YOOSUNG: I think all the organization members are thinking the same thing.

YOOSUNG: If you could do what Rika used to do

YOOSUNG: we'd get to host parties again!

' _Hm. Went from wanting to know about me to asking if I'll be able to do Rika's old job. Well that's fine I guess._ ' I shrugged not really wanting to talking about myself anyway.

MC: What do I have to do?

YOOSUNG: I don't think it's anything difficult.

YOOSUNG: It's probably just... responding to emails that are sent to Rika's apartment.

YOOSUNG: You won't have direct access to Rika's computer...

YOOSUNG: They will probably be sent to your phone separately.

YOOSUNG: I've never done it before...

YOOSUNG: But I think it's important and difficult.

YOOSUNG: It's dealing with people.

YOOSUNG: Rika did all that while smiling all the time... She was amazing.

YOOSUNG: She always managed to host the party successfully.

YOOSUNG: She must have worked so hard to do that.

YOOSUNG: So...

YOOSUNG: The result of the party will change depending on how u handle the work.

MC: I'll do my best ^^

' _It would be an asshole move to not try my best at making this party a success_.' I thought watching Yoosung go on about his cousin.

YOOSUNG: You're really a good person...!

YOOSUNG: Yes! Thank you ^^

YOOSUNG: Rika invited people from all sorts of backgrounds, like prestigious organizations, wealthy corporations, and outcasted but talented people.

YOOSUNG: V, who's a photographer, sold his photographs and donated all the profit.

YOOSUNG: It was incredible... and so fulfilling...

YOOSUNG: Everyone enjoyed it. Even V...

YOOSUNG: I think everyone remembers it well.

YOOSUNG: So when u joined the organization, everyone probably thought the same thing.

YOOSUNG: If everyone could work like when Rika was alive...!

YOOSUNG: Oh...

YOOSUNG: Do you feel pressured because of everything I'm saying?

YOOSUNG: If V donates his photographs, then I'm sure a lot of people will come.

YOOSUNG: So you don't have to worry so much.

"Haa...good thing I started researching photography..." I tilted my head and sighed a little, "They sure are expecting great things from me...hope I don't let them down."

MC: I hope I can be of help.

YOOSUNG: You should know that you helped us just by appearing.

YOOSUNG: Now I feel like Rika didn't disappear completely,

YOOSUNG: ^^

YOOSUNG: Even though I'm a university student...

YOOSUNG: I don't really go out of my way to get the perfect GPA.

YOOSUNG: I try participating in all kinds of clubs, and play games when I come home.

YOOSUNG: I think about how I can enjoy every moment in life.

YOOSUNG: It's such a tragedy to not feel happy during happy times.

YOOSUNG: So I hope that you don't feel too burdened and stressed because of everyone's hopes.

YOOSUNG: Everyone hopes to host the party again...

YOOSUNG: but if you are unhappy during the process, then I don't think it means anything.

YOOSUNG: So... don't go out of your way too much.

YOOSUNG: Okay?

YOOSUNG: (＾◡＾)

MC: Thank you.

YOOSUNG: Sure!

YOOSUNG: Tell me whenever it gets hard!

YOOSUNG: I should go play games now!

YOOSUNG: There's a pretty important showdown today.

YOOSUNG: Wish me luck so I can win!

MC: Good luck!

YOOSUNG: Thank u _

YOOSUNG: Then see ya~!

 **\- Yoosung** **has left the chatroom -**

I closed the messenger and rested my head in my hand. Yoosung really seemed like a sweet guy. He also gave off that vibe that he was insecure about being normal...I guess I would too if I were surrounded my such accomplished and talented people. While mulling over if I had any particular talents my phone started to ring. I almost dropped my phone when I saw that the call was from Jumin Han. I quickly answered it.

" _Hello?... You picked up right away. It must be your first time hearing my voice. You must know from the name on your screen, but I'm Jumin Han. You must be glad to talk to me, but no need to get too excited. I only called to hear our new members voice, nothing else_."

' _How could I not be excited though?_ ' I bit down on my lip trying to keep him from knowing just how flustered I was at hearing his voice in my ear...it had a low rumble to it. Professional sounding yes, but...I shook my head violently and refocused on what he was saying.

" _...but I will take just one question if you have any._ "

" _How does my voice sound?_ "' _...oh...my...god...! Foot in mouth much!?_ ' I smacked my palm to my forehead hoping I didn't make myself sound like an idiot.

" _Do you want me to judge your voice? I didn't want to go into that much detail but... I'll listen if you want. Talk again, slowly_."

I sucked in a breath and still without thinking I said his name, " _Ju-min-Han. Like this?_ " I bit my lip harder as my cheeks heated up. Good god what am I doing?

 _"...I didn't expect you to say my name. You're quite bold. I was a bit surprised just now. But I don't care. I'll judge your voice as you wish_." My face broke into a relieved smile and then it left. ' _Doesn't care?_ ' I tilted my head a little confused. He seems like he might be out of touch with his emotions...which makes sense if I thought about the way he spoke and how Zen fussed at him. I remembered that Jumin was suppose to be judging my voice so I refocused and hopped I didn't miss anything.

"- _that just reminds you of shattering glass._ "My heart fell. I hope he wasn't referring to my voice sounding like that. " _But your voice is nice. I like it._ " I smiled so big I was afraid my face would stay that way. Jumin Han, corporate heir likes MY voice!

" _I think I could listen to it longer. I will say its almost as good as Elizabeth the 3rd's. You can be happy. That is the best compliment. I think one question is enough_." ' _Oh no...is he going to end the call?_ ' I started to panic a bit and blurted out another question to keep him on the line, " _What are you doing right now_?"

" _I said only one question yet you dare to ask another one. I'll take it since I'm relatively free at the moment. But this won't happen again. I'm on my way home_." I sighed with relief. Good I managed not to upset him.

" _I want to see Elizabeth the 3rd as soon as possible. She is my dear companion cat. She is truly a magnificent creature, from head to toe. I miss her dearly_." " _You miss me_?" I froze. God. Fucking. Damn it! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? In the silence that followed I banged my head against the table hoping it would knock some sense into me.

" _I miss Elizabeth the 3rd. I suggest you listen to people when they speak and get the context. I am a bit curious as to what you look like, but no need to see you right now. Do you...wish to see me? You must know my face_." I closed my eyes and remembered the picture Seven shared last night. To see him in person...that would be wonderful.

" _You must have seen my face from all those tabloid magazines._ " I frowned a little. I wasn't really one to read magazines or newspapers. Shit I didn't even read anything unless it was something I held interest in. I highly doubt anything I might have picked up would have his face on it.

" _the reporters send out articles about me with titles like 'most wanted bachelor' or 'the most beautiful man' every month. Its quite exhausting. I'm not interested in that area, though Zen might be. Do you participate in any polls concerning me?_ "I lifted my head so my chin was resting on the table and stared bleakly at the door. ' _I didn't even know you existed 24hrs ago..._ '

 _"-to read the economy section of the newspaper in that time. My face is also frequently in that section. Well you might as well ask any other questions you might have, we're stuck in traffic. I'm quite bored, so it won't be so bad to hear your voice like I'm listening to the radio._ " ' _Please brain don't let me down..._.'

" _How old are you?_ " I feel like they told me yesterday but I can't quite remember. " _Twenty seven_." He said simply. So I ask another, " _Are you the oldest in the RFA?_ "" _V and I are the oldest and everyone else is young._ " ' _Hmm...I don't think I'd call 27 old. You're only 3yrs older than me._ ' " _I'm sure it must be polite not to ask you're age. Ah, we're home already. That was not a bad time. I must go now. So if you do not have any other questions I think we should end this call._ "

" _It was fun hearing your voice_." i murmured before I could stop myself. " _I had fun as well. I think it's the first time time has passed so fast while talking with someone on the phone. Now I really must hang up. I will call again when I have the chance. Bye_ " I listened to the dial tone for a minute then set my phone down. I could feel the heat coming off my face in waves. "Oh man...I got it bad..." I sat up and grabbed my purse. I don't care if I'm in danger right now, I desperately needed some fresh air to cool my heated skin.

I came back about an hour later refreshed and ready to do more research. Thankfully nothing weird happened while I was out so I was feeling more comfortable with the idea of going out on more short walks. I heard the now familiar ding of my phone as I set my purse down on the table. I checked to see who was in the chatroom, Zen and Jumin. I stared at his name a little longer than necessary and took a few deep breaths determined not to make a fool of myself like earlier.

 **\- MC has entered the chatroom -**

MC: Hello, Jumin.

JUMIN: You're here, MC.

JUMIN: Was your day productive?

' _Ha. No._ 'I grunted and sat on the edge of the couch.

ZEN: Hello, MC.

ZEN: Why do I feel so sentimental today?

ZEN: Not like usual.

JUMIN: Do you even know what sentimental means?

ZEN: (・_・;)...?

ZEN: Isn't it... being excited and anxious at the same time like teenagers

JUMIN: Well. It means you become sensitive.

JUMIN: I know the reason behind that.

ZEN: Why?

JUMIN: It's because of MC.

I tilted my head. Why would I be the cause of his mood?

ZEN: Yup. That's true.

JUMIN: Usually, Zen is busy annoying me.

ZEN: What...

ZEN: MC will think that I bother people all the time.

ZEN: Still. It's true my attention's somewhere else lol

ZEN: Because of MC.

MC: Why?

ZEN: I think everyone's thinking the same thing~.

JUMIN: Hosting the party.

ZEN: Bingo.

ZEN: I keep asking myself if we can finally host parties again now that MC's here.

JUMIN: It may be MC's chance to prove her worth.

I frowned with a mix or wanting to prove myself and annoyance. "Not like you've done anything helpful ." I grumbled and quickly sent off my annoyed question.

MC: What is your worth, Jumin?

JUMIN: My worth is that I am not a person who goes out to the streets and screams, but a person who mitigates and negotiates in the back.

ZEN: Wow you sound so important, Jumin.

JUMIN: People like 'Zen' can do all the screaming.

JUMIN: There are things only I can do.

ZEN: Hmph.

ZEN: Isn't it because you don't have the courage to go out on the streets and scream?

JUMIN: Think whatever you wish.

JUMIN: Anyways.

"Humph. Definitely a businessman." I didn't really mind his response, because when I thought more about Jumin I realized that he grew up in a different world where different things were expected of him. Things that seem normal to me would be foreign to him and vice versa.

JUMIN: If MC can't handle Rika's work very well, then she's good for nothing. Just like Zen.

ZEN: What? That jerk.

ZEN: 凸( ' ﾛ ' )凸

ZEN: MC, don't listen to that pompous ass.

ZEN: He's a stuck up jerk who judges everyone with his petty standards.

ZEN: If you want to do Rika's work then you do, if you don't you don't.

JUMIN: To be honest, if she doesn't do Rika's work, then there's no reason for her to be in this chat room.

JUMIN: Then V will tell 707 to deny her access to this room.

ZEN: Well...;; That's kind of true.

I grunted at my phone, "He's not wrong. Any boss would fire an employee who sucked at their job. However, he doesn't have to be an ass about it."

MC: I first intend to try my best.

ZEN: MC... seems like a nice positive person.

ZEN: Okay, I will help you as best as I can.

ZEN: ⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu

I didn't know how to respond to that emoji. Thankfully I didn't have to.

JUMIN: Everyone has to help.

JUMIN: If we decide to host the party.

JUMIN: The reason why the parties were all successful is because Rika managed the guests so well.

JUMIN: I wonder if MC will do well...?

I felt like he was challenging me, he most likely wasn't but I took it as a challenge and could feel my determination grow.

MC: If I try my best, then everything will be good.

I didn't want to toot my own horn, but I was actually pretty good at various things. I learned things quickly though while I never became proficient in any one thing, i would become good at multiple others...so toot toot.

JUMIN: Hmm.

JUMIN: I like that answer.

JUMIN: Softies like Zen or Yoosung will tell you not to feel burdened...

JUMIN: But I want you to do this job with a sense of responsibility and awareness.

JUMIN: No one will be unhappy if the results are good.

ZEN: I think you're giving her a hard time.

JUMIN: Well, I wouldn't say this if I didn't have expectations.

I hummed in pleasure not sure why I felt good that he has expectations of me, but I was pleased regardless.

ZEN: Hmph. You can just ignore him if you feel pressured, MC.

ZEN: Huh...

JUMIN: ?

ZEN: The director wants to get dinner with me;

ZEN: I ate already T_T

ZEN: I guess I have no choice but to go since he basically controls me...

JUMIN: lol

JUMIN: I should go and provide Elizabeth 3rd her meal.

MC: Tell your cat hello, Jumin.

JUMIN: Hmm. I'm not making any promises but I'll try.

ZEN: You don't need to say hello to cats;;

ZEN: I'll be off.

JUMIN: Good bye for meow.

ZEN: Don't pretend to be a cat -_-

 **\- ZEN has left the chatroom -**

 **\- JUMIN has left the chatroom -**

I giggled at Jumin meowing. "Every bit the cat lover." I thought about the way his voice sounded over the phone and tried to imagine it meowing...my face instantly became red. "I should focus on researching more topics." I pulled out a notebook i picked up on my walk earlier and grabbed a pen. Once situated at the table i thought over the kind of people the RFA members are in order to guess as to what kinds of guests they may refer to me. i wrote ZEN in big letters and underlined it. Next i wrote bullet points about what i knew about him.

ZEN

• Musical Actor

• Narcissist

•Cat Allergy

• Has a Fan Club

I did the same for the remaining members.

Yoosung

• College

• Gamer

• Wants Girlfriend

• Likes to Cook

Jaehee

• Assistant

• Fan of Zen

• Hates(?) Cats(Pets?)

• Caring

707

• Hacker

• Loves Cats

• Honey Buda Chips

• Goofball

Jumin

• CATS

• Businessman

• Professional

• Difficulties With Emotion

I checked over the list I had made. Short but i think it will do. I set my pen down and picked up my phone ready to start researching, ' _Hmm...i think i'll start with cats._ ' So i googled different cat shelters and how they operate and branched out from there. Before i knew it my phone dinged as a chatroom opened up. ' _Already? But I've only just started researching._ ' I checked the time to see how much of it had passed since the last chatroom, not quite an hour. ' _Maybe they're more active since they have a new member?_ ' I thought thinking back to the previous chats and how Zen and Yoosung said they couldn't stop thinking about me. I checked who was in the chatroom before I entered seeing that it was Jaehee and Jumin.

 **-** **MC has entered the chatroom** **-**

' _How should I greet them_?' I wondered, then I thought back to my walk as the sun was setting. It was really beautiful out, so that's what i settled on.

MC: It's a beautiful evening.

JUMIN: The night scenery is always beautiful.

JUMIN: Even on rainy and cloudy days.

JAEHEE: The maid must have thoroughly wiped your window.

JUMIN: Yes. It's spotless.

A photo of a window where you could see the city lights and night sky popped up. I brought my phone closer to my face, "Good lord! That's the view from his place?! He must be in like a...penthouse or something." I stared a little envious then went back to the chat.

JAEHEE: Anyways, Mr. Han.

JAEHEE: Did you call me earlier?

JUMIN: Yes.

JUMIN: You didn't pick up.

JAEHEE: I was buying take out.

Now a picture of a boxed meal with sushi and dumplings showed up. ' _Ooo! Yummy. I love sushi_ ' I thought briefly then wondered why Jumin would call Jaehee, he seemed the sort to just text her, though it was really none of my business and was most likely work related...I asked anyway.

MC: Did something happen?

JUMIN: Hmm. Well...

JUMIN: I was curious if anyone was against hosting the party again.

JUMIN: The person who would most likely be against it is Assistant Kang.

I frowned at my phone, ' _why would she? I thought these parties were important?_ '

MC: Why would Jaehee be against it?

JUMIN: Because she doesn't want to work.

JAEHEE: (눈_눈)...

JUMIN: ...just kidding.

JUMIN: I felt that she did not trust you.

I grimaced then snorted out a laugh, ' _Poor Jaehee...though Jumin trying to kid around is amusing._ '

JAEHEE: I am not against hosting the party.

JUMIN: You aren't?

JAEHEE: No. And you could have asked me through the phone.

JAEHEE: All you had to do was call again.

JUMIN: I hear your voice every day at the office. I'm kind of tired of it.

JAEHEE: (눈_눈)...

JAEHEE: Oh, I see. Are you?

I barked out a laugh, "Oh my god! You cant just say something like to someone!"

MC: Ouch...

JAEHEE: It's better this way.

JUMIN: Assistant Kang is the most robot-like person I have ever worked with.

"Isn't he usually being accused of being a robot by the others though? Pot calling the kettle black" I snorted a small grin forming on my mouth.

JAEHEE: I'm human.

JUMIN: Right. Since I pay you.

JAEHEE: ...Anyways, you don't have to listen to what Mr. Han said, MC.

JAEHEE: It's regarding business.

JUMIN: So you really support it?

JUMIN: I thought that you would disagree since

JUMIN: you don't trust MC, or since it's not certain whether we'd succeed.

JUMIN: Didn't you always oppose large projects that were not guaranteed success?

JAEHEE: The reason is simple.

JAEHEE: Your performance was best during the times when the parties were held.

JAEHEE: All the companies that went to the party through you sent thank you letters on last new year's day.

JUMIN: ...Really?

JAEHEE: And since you stayed away from starting new strange cat businesses, all the profit went straight to the company's bank account.

JAEHEE: That was not all.

JAEHEE: All the guests left with good impressions about our company.

JAEHEE: The benefits were endless.

JAEHEE: Benefits were effing amazing.

JUMIN: What does 'effing' mean...?

I laughed again, ' _The world of the upper class is truly something else_.'

JAEHEE: I don't know if MC will do as well as Rika...

JAEHEE: But I support the party itself.

JAEHEE: But that does not mean that I trust MC.

"Hmph. Understandable, but still stings a bit." I grumbled tapping my leg a little annoyed.

MC: I plan to do my best.

JUMIN: Hmm. That's a good attitude.

JUMIN: Motivation can lead to unlikely successes.

JAEHEE: You sound like Mr. Chairman.

JUMIN: He lectured me yesterday. Must have picked it up from him.

JUMIN: Anyways...

JUMIN: I look forward to how you do, MC.

JAEHEE: ...We'll see how you do.

JUMIN: Oh. I'll have to visit your place tomorrow.

JAEHEE: My...place?

JUMIN: Yes.

JAEHEE: My house?

JUMIN: Yes. I have some business to take care of.

JAEHEE: (눈_눈)...

JAEHEE: I'm sorry but what time do you plan to come?

JUMIN: After midnight?

I jolted up right, "After midnight?! What on earth could he need from her after midnight...?" My mind instantly went to the gutter and I hurriedly typed a thought.

MC: I don't think that's within business hours;;

JAEHEE: I agree -_-

JAEHEE: What happened to respecting privacy...

JUMIN: Anyways, I will have to visit. So make a note.

I couldn't hold in my curiosity any longer.

MC: What's going on with you two?

JAEHEE: -_-

JUMIN: Business stuff.

JAEHEE: Exact answer.

JUMIN: My phone is ringing. It's my father.

JAEHEE: You should take that.

MC: Good bye.

JUMIN: We will talk later, MC.

 **\- Jumin Han has left the chatroom -**

' _FFFFFFFF! That didn't help_!' I shifted trying to think of what 'business stuff' he could have at woman's house after midnight. ' _God i'm ganna have to distract myself before this wrecks my brain_.'

JAEHEE: ...I will leave now.

JAEHEE: You don't have to care so much about the conversation we had today.

JAEHEE: I hope you see good results.

JAEHEE: Good bye...

 **\- Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom -**

I signed out with a sigh, "Really wish I had a laptop...or could use that one over there." My poor phone was dangerously hot from my constant use today. I decided it best if I gave it a break and looked around to see if there was radio or something. The silence was well...to silent. Thankfully I saw one tucked away on the bottom of the bookshelf and poked it gently to see if any alarms would go off. Nothing. Now to see if I could turn it on, nothing besides some commercial softly coming out of the speakers.

"Thank god." I switched the dial to a station I liked and bobbed my head as a catchy tune played. I started to hum and moved back to the table turning the notebook to a blank page. ' _Perhaps doodling for awhile will help me focus on more important matters_.' I didn't really have an image in mind when my pen started scratching lines on the page, but before long it took the shape of a regal cat that held remarkable resemblance to Jumin's cat Elizabeth the 3rd.

I grunted satisfied and started another doodle on a different part of the page. This time Elizabeth was batting at a cat toy. This went on for quite some time until I heard the ding of another chatroom. As usual i checked the time and who was in there, 9:50pm and only Zen this time.

 **\- MC has entered the chatroom -**

MC: Zen, you're not sleeping yet?

ZEN: *: ･ﾟ(＾◡＾)*: ･ﾟ

ZEN: You're awake too.

ZEN: I don't think I can sleep tonight.

ZEN: We have a new member and also...

ZEN: the shocking news that she's at Rika's apartment

ZEN: I think I'm going to be up all night thinking about you lol

ZEN: Since the controversial one is here, let's talk a bit.

ZEN: Do you usually go to bed late?

I huffed a little amused at his interest in me and answered him.

MC: I tend to.

ZEN: You're a night owl?

ZEN: I go to bed pretty late too.

ZEN: If I finish practice late, I come home and practice my lines again.

ZEN: That keeps me up pretty late.

ZEN: (╥﹏╥)

ZEN: It's a bad habit but it's hard to fix.

ZEN: MC.

ZEN: How do you feel about getting involved in all this.

ZEN: If I were you... I would have said no.

ZEN: It's too much of a bother lol

I blinked. That was the first any of them bothered to ask how I felt about this whole situation and now that I thought about it as strange as it would seem...I was excited about all the things to come. Not the potential danger, but the work coordinating a big party, getting to know them and then meeting them.

MC: I'm excited for all the things to come.

ZEN: Excited...

ZEN: Yes, there will definitely be exciting moments.

ZEN: Now that you're a member, I hope that you experience happy things that you would never regret.

ZEN: Regardless of what happens, you're the girl who gets all the guys' attention.

"Ha! Me? Get all the guys' attention? Please I haven't even had a boyfriend before..." I shook my head, that wasn't something I wanted to tell them since it was equally depressing and embarrassing so i just watched Zen continue chatting.

ZEN: Something good is bound to happen.

ZEN: It would be better...

ZEN: if that something happens with me haha

ZEN: ⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu

I could only stare at my phone dumbfounded. This guy has no idea what I look like or really anything about me for that matter and yet he...wants...something to happen...with me and him...I frowned slightly and tossed the idea out the window. Zen seemed to be a narcissist and a flirt so i probably shouldn't take him too seriously.

ZEN: To be honest, I'd like to meet you in person.

ZEN: Of course... V will never let me.

I jumped at the chance to change the subject.

MC: Is V that important?

ZEN: Yeah. He's amazing.

ZEN: He's important to everyone...

ZEN: but the organization can't exist without him.

ZEN: Since RFA was founded by Rika and V.

ZEN: At this point without Rika, if V quits the organization...

ZEN: RFA will crumble.

ZEN: Anyways...

ZEN: I can't figure out what V is thinking.

ZEN: He's probably with Seven trying to find out who led you to the apartment.

ZEN: Thinking about that makes my head hurt lol

ZEN: I am a member...

ZEN: So I fully trust V, and intend to follow whatever he decides.

ZEN: I hope you get the chance to talk to V more.

ZEN: But unfortunately... he rarely logs in.

MC: Why doesn't V come here often?

ZEN: You can only log in to this chatroom when you have internet.

ZEN: As far as I know, V travels a lot these days.

ZEN: So I think... it's because he often goes to places where he does not have internet access.

ZEN: I don't know why he travels that much though.

ZEN: I have to go practice my lines.

ZEN: You should to go bed early.

ZEN: We can talk tomorrow. ^^

MC: I'm going to rage all night.

ZEN: By raging I assume you mean...

ZEN: You'll be chatting with Yoosung who stays up all night to play games.

' _Not necessarily, but if he comes online and that's what we talk about sure._ ' I thought with a slight shrug.

ZEN: Then I'll get going.

ZEN: *: ･ﾟ(＾◡＾)*: ･ﾟ

ZEN: Oh. I forgot.

A photo of a beautful flower growing out of a montain side showed up. I was silent for awhile just looking at it. It was truly a wonderful photo. V is definitely a very talented photographer.

ZEN: This is a photo that V gave me as a gift...

ZEN: He told me to think of it whenever I feel nervous.

ZEN: I think about this photo before I go up on stage.

ZEN: If you... feel nervous too...

ZEN: I hope this helps you get over it.

ZEN: Good night...!

 **\- ZEN has left the chatroom -**

I signed out of the messenger and looked over the multiple doodles of Elizabeth the 3rd, "So cute." I murmured picking my pen up getting ready to doodle one more, but before I could my phone started ringing. I picked up when I saw it was Zen calling me. ' _Didn't he just say he had to go practice? Why is he calling me?_ '

" _Hey, where are you?_ " ' _What? They all know i'm at Rika's apartment._ ' I thought confused.

" _Uhm...the apartment..._."

" _What are you talking about? What apartment? ...Huh?_ " I heard him fumbling with his phone to see who he called, " _I'm so sorry! What did I say to a person I just met! God, sorry!_ " I laughed softly at his embarrassment. " _I was trying to call someone else. Seven told me your number earlier so I saved it. I hope you don't mind. All the members have your number just in case_." I knew this already, but i didn't say anything.

" _Well, since we're on the phone already, let's talk. How about it? Do you have any questions?_ " I couldn't really think of anything important so I just ask about Yoosung.

" _What kind of person is Yoosung?_ "

" _Yoosung? He's completely addicted to this game called LOLOL, he's the youngest out of all of us, and he's in college._ " Might as well ask about the others too,

" _What Kind of person is Seven_?"

" _I think alien is the best way to describe him. He's always so hyper, but he's really good at what he does. I don't know exactly what he does, but I heard he's the best hacker in the world_."

" _And Jaehee_?"

" _Jaehee...Jaehee's very hard working. She even manages to deal with those strange cat projects that Jumin's always coming up with. She's seriously the most patient person I know_."

"And Jumin...?"

" _He's a trust fund kid who's the chairman in line for his dad's company. He's a jerk so don't get close to him. You can just ignore him, and try not to talk to him_." I snorted softly so he wouldn't hear it. ' _Shouldn't have asked him about Jumin_.'

" _What kind of person do you think you are, Zen_?"

" _A perfect man? Well, I don't know how else to put it...i'm handsome...i can act, I can sing, I can dance...i'm basically perfect. I'm a poet who can charm any lady. Oh! except for the fact that it's been years since I've dated and i'm super lonely, i'm perfect. How about it? Are you interested now_?"

He didn't even give me the chance to reply not that i really wanted to. While his question was flustering I still didn't know how to react. " _Come to think of it, this phone call was an accident, but it's not awkward at all. Good. It's not easy to find someone you can just talk with without worrying about anything. Maybe fate wanted us to meet_." I could feel a headache coming on from his chattering... " _I should be thankful of my fingers. Muah_." I heard a kissing sound and grimaced, ' _Jeez_...'

" _It was fun talking with you. Let's call often, okay? If you want to listen to a serenade, call me anytime. I'll prepare a number just for you. Bye!_ " I hung up feeling exhausted. I just wasn't used to someone flirting with me. Even if Zen was joking around it was still flustering.

I decided I was tired after all and went to the bathroom to start my bedtime routine. After changing into my pjs, brushing my teeth, and washing my face i turned off the lights and crawled into bed. I plugged my phone in and set it next to my pillow. I was just starting to doze off when I heard the ding of the chatroom, "what...?" I checked it and it was Yoosung, ironic considering what Zen said earlier about Yoosung and I talking all night about LOLOL.

 **\- MC has entered the chatroom -**

MC: Whachu doin?

YOOSUNG: You're here!

YOOSUNG: Oh...

YOOSUNG: I was... waiting for you!

YOOSUNG: I can't even focus on gaming today.

YOOSUNG: I have so much on my mind because of you...

YOOSUNG: What do I do?

I rolled to my side and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. Having all these guys tell me they couldn't stop thinking about me is bad for my heart. I snickered suddenly feeling like teasing him.

MC: Are you love sick?

YOOSUNG: Omg...

YOOSUNG: Uhm... I'm sorry for saying this...

YOOSUNG: But you must think very highly of yourself.

I smiled a self-deprecating smile, ' _actually I don't_ '

YOOSUNG: My mind's going blank now -_-...

YOOSUNG: ...

MC: sry T-T

YOOSUNG: I'm just kidding! lol

YOOSUNG: I can't get thoughts of you out of my head...

YOOSUNG: Haha

YOOSUNG: The reason why I'm so excited is...

YOOSUNG: It might be because I'm a coward and I want to feel Rika through you.

YOOSUNG: I don't know what I feel...

YOOSUNG: I feel so complicated.

MC: Did you like Rika?

YOOSUNG: Of course... She was my cousin.

YOOSUNG: We weren't really close when I was young...

YOOSUNG: But I got to help her charity business by accident... and ended up going the organization.

YOOSUNG: She was such an amazing person.

YOOSUNG: I still can't believe... that a person like that took her own life.

I wasn't really sure how to respond to this.

MC: I see.

YOOSUNG: Yeah... I wish you could have met her.

YOOSUNG: You would have become good friends. ^^

YOOSUNG: Rika is no longer with us...

YOOSUNG: But it would be so nice to hold the parties again.

YOOSUNG: °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

YOOSUNG: I'm jealous of you.

YOOSUNG: You are surrounded by traces of her.

YOOSUNG: I really want to go to that apartment too.

' _Should I tell him that this place is super devoid of anything personal...? No probably not_.' I thought remembering the dust and how this place looked before I put my few belongings here and there. ' _I'll just tell him that I plan to do my best for the party. Move away from talk of Rika_.'

MC: I plan to do my best.

YOOSUNG: Wow. So awesome!

YOOSUNG: I would be so grateful if you could.

YOOSUNG: Thank you so much for helping.

YOOSUNG: Even tomorrow... you could escape Rika's apartment...

YOOSUNG: Delete this app

YOOSUNG: and never talk to us again.

YOOSUNG: I would really miss you if that happens.

YOOSUNG: Please... don't abandon us

I could practically see the puppy dog eyes through the screen.

MC: I won't.

YOOSUNG: ^^

YOOSUNG: Thank you.

YOOSUNG: I hope you come here often to chat.

YOOSUNG: I'm going to go take a walk.

YOOSUNG: There's nothing much to see around my apt..

YOOSUNG: But I like the cold air at night.

MC: Laterz

YOOSUNG: Laterz

 **-Yoosung** **has left the chatroom-**

I set my phone down and rolled onto my back. ' _Great...I'm not sleepy anymore._ ' Heaving a sigh and sat up and turned on the lamp next to me. ' _Maybe I'll draw a little bit._ ' I grabbed the notebook off the table along with my pen and got back in bed. I sucked in a deep calming breath and closed my eyes, slowly releasing it. Then I started to draw. I wasn't sure what it was going to be at first but when I saw the familiar face with the elegant white cat I knew what I had drawn.

I flushed and snapped the notebook shut. ' _That's what I get for letting my mind wander.._.' I closed my eyes and leaned back against the headboard when I heard the chatroom ding. Checking I saw it was Jaehee and also 11:15pm.

 **\- MC has entered the chatroom -**

MC: Hello.

JAEHEE: Hello, MC.

JAEHEE: It's late.

JAEHEE: I'm glad you came.

JAEHEE: I wanted to talk to you.

JAEHEE: As you well know...

JAEHEE: everyone dearly hopes to hold the party.

I nodded, ' _understatement_.'

JAEHEE: It seems that you have two choices.

JAEHEE: You escape that place and go back to your daily life, or you stay there and do what you can.

JAEHEE: I... hope that you choose the latter.

JAEHEE: To repeat...

JAEHEE: I hope you take on Rika's work and carry it on

I feel like I've said this a lot today but I'll say it again.

MC: I plan to try my best.

JAEHEE: Thank you for saying that.

JAEHEE: You will be happy if you stay with us.

JAEHEE: I... did not voluntarily join the organization either.

JAEHEE: but I have never regretted it.

JAEHEE: Who attends our party...

JAEHEE: all depends on you.

JAEHEE: Before you leave...

JAEHEE: Do you have any other questions?

JAEHEE: I cannot tell you about V or Rika...

JAEHEE: but I can share what I know about the other members.

I bit my lip softly and typed my question before I lost my nerve.

MC: I'm curious of Jumin.

JAEHEE: You mean Mr. Han.

JAEHEE: You can say that he was born with a silver spoon.

JAEHEE: Education fit for an heir, quick promotions, owning company shares..

JAEHEE: He is no different from other young corporate heirs.

JAEHEE: But unlike them, Mr. Han...

JAEHEE: has more than met Mr. Chairman's demands ever since he was little.

JAEHEE: He is almost excessively loyal to the company.

JAEHEE: He has excellent skills...but it is almost strange that he has no other ambition.

JAEHEE: To add, he is a bit of a narcissist.

JAEHEE: Just for your information.

I found the last part odd. If I would call anyone a narcissist it would be Zen. Jumin seems more obsessed with his cat than himself.

JAEHEE: I hope this answered some of your questions.

JAEHEE: This is all I know.

JAEHEE: It may not be fun chatting with me since I'm a woman...

JAEHEE: but I hope you do not avoid me too much.

I smiled softly, I know that tone very well I often used it when referring to myself.

MC: You're fun too.

JAEHEE: Me?

JAEHEE: ...I have never heard that before.

JAEHEE: I think you are quite peculiar.

I laughed, "yea I guess I am." At first I wasn't sure if I was going to like her, but after that comment I think we'll get along just fine.

JAEHEE: I'll leave now to get some sleep.

JAEHEE: I hope you enjoy your night.

MC: Good night!

JAEHEE: Good night...

 **\- Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom -**

Scooting down on the bed to get comfortable I thought about the events of the past 24 hours. lots of texts from the RFA members, at least one phone call from them all, plenty of chatroom conversations, but no emails. I guess it wasn't time to start working yet. I really hopped tomorrow I could start. While I enjoy spending the day as I please...I get bored rather easily. Especially if it was hazardous for me to venture outside. I tapped my finger against my phone, if I'm not allowed to use Rika's computer maybe I need to get my own. I always use to borrow my ex-roommate's since she never really used it, to do all my odd jobs, like submitting jingles for commercials, doing those surveys businesses often post, i even did those mystery shop things a few times. I've never been able to hold a steady job for various reasons even though I'm a hard worker. So I've always done part time and odd jobs on the internet.

I hummed, a bit of excitement coursing through me, ' _really should have done this sooner._ ' With that thought I began my search for a laptop.


End file.
